


Catfish

by JaketheSnake69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Online Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaketheSnake69/pseuds/JaketheSnake69
Summary: Football star Alfred F Jones was just a simple college student until he met a Russian man online who wasn’t exactly who he expected to be and it only gets worse from there.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None for this chapter
> 
> More chapters to come, I’ll try to update every few days

You’d think meeting new people on the internet would be exciting, interesting and new but truth be told it was the absolute worse. Of course I had friends outside of college but with the stress of school and all the homework adding up daily it was extremely difficult to make it out of the dorm to meet up with friends and now I could barely leave my own dorm unless it was for classes or to see him. Even if I want to go somewhere else I was too paranoid to try and that’s pretty pathetic if you ask me. How could everything have changed in less then a month? There was no way to ask for help… at least in my mind, if that was the case everyone around me would think of me as disgusting and weak since I haven’t even came out as gay yet let alone with a man twice my age who would constantly try to ruin my life then play the victim. It’s only been a month and yet the stress from school, my parents, and this relationship (if you can even call it that) was killing me.

In the beginning it was nice when it was just being friends and talking online while I did my homework I found out about the other as we went on talking, like how he was 19 as well (turned out that was a lie), he was going to college for business (another lie), and he was gay too and also kept it a secret due to his homophobic parents (which was half a lie). Once I learned the truth he claimed he said all those things so I’d keep talking to him and he didn’t want to scare me away since he really liked me and that I was so special, yet believing him was the dumbest mistake I could have made. He was nothing but a monster. We chatted as friends for about a month and then the relationship has only been for a month so far as well. Yes it was possible to end it… it’s only been so little time anyways I could ghost him and pray to god he didn’t show up to my dorm but he couldn’t without a key, but honestly it scares me to death to think he’d just find another way. It hasn’t gotten to the point he’s laid his hands on me but with all the things that has happened so far it’s fair to say it’s only going to get worse from here and knowing that makes my stomach turn. Who knew the oh so popular football star Alfred F. Jones would have gotten himself into some joke of a relationship with some man he honestly didn’t even know who was as old as his father.

To be honest I didn’t even love Ivan like I did in the first week, it was that honeymoon phase every couple goes through and usually it only lasts a month but after the first week and getting to know the 36 year old more and more it made me just want to run away. I wasn’t the type of guy to be totally distant in a relationship but I hate clingy people with a passion, to me that’s not love. Especially when Ivan would send 20 or more texts within 10 minutes asking where I was or what I was doing, ‘ _Alfred answer the damn phone or I’m coming over there, I bet you’re cheating on me.’_ It was too much and that’s when the warning bells would start to go off in my head but I stayed. I stayed so I’m the only one to blame. I’ve always wanted a boyfriend but it’s not like I could of got one at school then everyone would find out I was gay. I could lose my scholarship, my parents could find out and disown me, there were too many possibilities things could go wrong and my damn loneliness got the best of me so of course I had to find someone in a chat room that I could keep a secret from my everyday life… but this isn’t what I wanted.  
It was hard to even talk to Ivan about my feelings, usually I have no problem at all with talking and a lot of my friends can vouch for me on that one. Half of the time I don’t know how to shut up, but thanks to my father treating me the way he did when I was younger adults always made me nervous and it’s funny to say that now since I’m now considered an adult. It’s not like Arthur beat on me or anything he was just a very strict parent growing up and it would result in many arguments and crying in bed at night and it taught me through the years to just agree with everything he said to me and it would make life easier which in fact it didn’t and from the looks of it life was just going to keep going downhill unless I stopped it before things started to get worse. Maybe if I just talked to him about it or even told Ivan I wanted to go back to being friends he would understand.. but it’s not like I have the balls to say that to him in fear he’d actually just fucking kill me. I don’t think he really would but when the guy is mad it’s terrifying, I’m to stubborn to show how scared I actually am when we do get into a fight but I’m only 5’7 and he’s damn near 6’4 if the man wanted to rock my shit he definitely could. On top of that there the risk of him exposing me to my dad or the school... I wish I knew how I even got into this situation, why did I trust him so easily?

Staring back up at the computer screen where my essay sat almost complete I let out a small sigh before leaning back in my chair, just thinking about this whole scenario made me livid. A relationship shouldn’t be like this, it’s like I don’t have a say in anything at all... and speak of the devil. It was a message making my phone light up from none other then my ‘boyfriend’... did I want to open it? No. Did I anyways? Yes because I’m stupid. Glancing down at the phone screen it was honestly was I expected since I didn’t text the man all day and it was getting around 6:00 pm, of course he was angry. ‘ _I sent you 23 messages. Why are you ignoring me. You are starting to make me mad Fredka.’_ The response he left made me roll my eyes, God the man was annoying. Couldn’t he see I just needed space?! ‘ _Ivan I’ve been doing homework all day chill dude.’_  
Probably not the best thing to say to his crazy ass but it was better then nothing, if I kept ignoring him he’d more then likely show up to the school. I just had to keep him at bay until I got the courage to talk to him about this...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild sexual themes

It’s the beginning of the school year and it’s my freshman year of college, I’ve gotten a full ride scholarship for football which is pretty badass considering I don’t have to be in debt the rest of my life. I’ve never been good with financing so without this scholarship I’d be screwed with paying that off. It’s a week into this whole college thing and it’s not what I expected it to be at all but in a good way, so far everyone is pretty nice and it’s been easy for someone like me to make friends. Not to be cocky or anything but I’d say I’m a pretty likeable person especially with the other guys on the football team. The only shitty thing is my schedule has been completely booked since I started going here, the homework is a lot to handle but it’s fairly easy so far plus football practice. All in all there was no reason to complain. I’d rather be here then back at home with dad anyways.. not that I don’t like him or anything but its nice to actually feel like a adult for once and do things on my own without getting screamed at every five seconds.  
Thankfully Saturday was one of the days I was free and could finally enjoy the nice summer heat however I wanted to and it being only 12pm I had all day to do whatever. Usually I’d be more into going outside and doing something but I’ll admit that today I just want to stay in my dorm and chill, it’s been a exhausting week so far and I totally deserve to just relax and watch Netflix or something... plus I’ve been having some thoughts of what I wanted to do today. My brother Matthew is the only person I’ve ever talked about this to and it’s the fact I might be gay. I never really took the time to think about it but recently it’s been bothering me more then I hoped for during football practice with all the other guys. I’ve never had dirty thoughts go through my head as much before but now all of a sudden it’s hitting me like a ton of bricks and of course I had to tell somebody and Mathew is the only one I could trust with it. Not that I’m ashamed of it... we’ll scratch that I am but that’s not the point, I know people would be accepting at school probably but with who I am and being into sports it’s hard to tell if I’d get kicked off the team or harassed by the other guys and I’m not willing to take those chances. Not to mention dad would totally flip with him being the biggest homophobe ever and I still need a place to stay during the summer so for right now my best bet is keeping it to myself until I get a apartment.  
The only good thing that came out of the conversation with my brother was a link he sent me to a anonymous chatting site for gay men. How he had that link I’m not going to ask, but maybe this could be a outlet for me during my free time and that’s what I was going to do today. Netflix and chill... online.

Pulling my laptop over by me, having my tv already turned on to watch the office I typed in the website that Matthew sent me wondering if this was a actual legit site, it looked sketchy but it’s the only anonymous site I could find so it’s going to have to do. Plus from the options it looked like you could find anything on here. Sex, dating, friends, all of the normal things so maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. It only took a few minutes for me to create a profile and I made sure to leave it as vague as possible, entering my name as Al and I put my age. That’s all it needed for now I didn’t need someone from school seeing I was on here although I doubt anyone from school would be in here the thought still made me paranoid. The sound of my phone beside me going off drew away my attention from what I was doing, taking a break from actually looking for someone to talk to and after reading the name my lips creased into a frown. “Why did you have to call now.” I groaned as I grabbed the phone off my nightstand and answered it.

“Hey dad what’s up?”  
“Just checking in, Matthew said you were a little stressed out from the work.”  
That asshole. I never said I was ‘ _stressed_ ’ I said I wasn’t expecting it, why the hell did he care anyways?  
“Nah I’m good, everything is going great I just didn’t think there would be homework for the first week” I laughed bitterly into the phone. I already had a hunch of where this was going. He was gonna say I knew you couldn’t handle it blah blah blah.  
“Well that’s good. Just try and call everyday or so okay? I just want to make sure you’re safe and all, don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Yep sure thing, I gotta go dad I’m kinda busy. Love you” I felt a little guilty rushing out of the call like that but the longer I stay in a conversation with him the more likely it is to start getting ugly and it would be nice if actually being separated for such a long time would make things a little better between us... but I didn’t want to think about that right now. It was my off day not a sit around and dwell day and looking over to see a notification on the screen of my laptop was enough to bounce my mood back.

It was almost embarrassing that such a small thing made me feel like a middle schooler again, quickly clicking on the chat bar to see who it was. The chat name was just a emoji of the Russian flag which was odd but I guess that meant the dude was Russian? Or liked Russia a lot? I never really talked to anyone like that before so hell it might be interesting, finally I could bring out all those commie joked I’ve been saving up. My eyes slid over the text and I couldn’t help but smile at the words, ‘ _Hello Al, looking for a friend?’_ The guys age was also 19 which was a perfect way to start this out. I didn’t think I’d find someone my age on here and it made we wonder if this website had local users or people all over the world. It would actually be cool to find someone to hang out with in person although it would be risky but no one would find out if I was careful about it.  
‘ _Sure am, what’s your name name dude? You can call me Al but my names Alfred’_  
‘ _Then you can call me Ivan, may I ask to see a picture of who I’m speaking to?’_  
Wasn’t this suppose to be anonymous... hell its not like it mattered I don’t know anyone named Ivan.  
‘ _I don’t have any on my laptop... but I can send one over text, here’s my number handsome 736 357 8876’_ God where was the confidence when I was trying to get a date in highschool... it’s true that it’s definitely a lot easier online and if this guy turns out to be creep I could just block the number anyways. Life’s not fun without risks so what’s the harm. It was starting to worry me wondering if I offended the guy after he never replied to the chat for a few minutes but my attention was drawn away when I saw my phone light up and I finally let out a sigh of relief seeing it was a unknown number with a message reading, ‘ _handsome? You don’t even know what I look like yet, don’t get too carried away.’_  
For the first time flirting with a man it was more fun then I expected it to be. It actually felt like my chest was going to explode like I was doing something I shouldn’t be but that’s what made it even more exciting.  
‘ _You’re right, you can’t be handsome if your Russian anyways. Unlike me I’m a 10/10 lol’_ I sent back along with a picture I had of me in my football cloths hoping it was a good enough picture for this mystery man named Ivan.  
‘ _Very cute.You were right about being a ten, but just because I’m russian dosnt mean I’m ugly Fredka.’_ I couldn’t help but smile reading the text and as soon as a image appeared on my screen my heart stopped. Holy fuck he’s hot. This guy is so hot Jesus Christ. He was pretty damn built, tall, dark purple eyes... and he did indeed look Russian. I could feel my face heat up just staring at the picture causing some dirty thoughts to stir around in mind... like Ivan ontop of me between my legs while we made out. God how could I think that when I haven’t even been with a man before let alone jacked off to one, this was all very new and I had to slow my roll. ‘No I have to keep it normal right now’ I thought to myself, still sporting the same flushed expression and me and the other teen talked back and forth for awhile. Then awhile turned into a hour then two then three. It had all been small talk such as college, hobbies, family. I found out Ivan is in college too, openly gay, and single so that’s very good to know. The conversations have been fairly normal until one comment made me almost choke on my drink having to read it a few times to make sure that’s actually what he said.  
_‘So do you want to be friends with benefits Fredka? You mentioned you lived in the same area as me we could always make that happen_ ’ oh god oh god what do I say this is way to soon, I can’t have sex with a dude I never even had sex before Jesus fuck. Okay maybe this would be okay... just tell him to take it slow maybe a date or something or a friendly hang out before anything. Yea that sounded good. It felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest as my fingers quickly typed out a reply, ‘ _totally like later on I’d like to get to know you more though if that’s cool, maybe we could hang out or something?_ ’ Yea that was smooth.  
‘ _Sounds like fun, tomorrow at 7 then? You can come to my house how does that sound beautiful?’_ ... beautiful? I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it though and luckily my last class tomorrow ended at 5 so it worked perfect.  
_‘Deal! Send me the address and I’ll be there tomorrow, but I have to sleep now. It was nice meeting you Ivan I’m excited to see you_!’ Yea it was more then nerve racking to meet some random man online but it was a good type of nervous. Like a roller coaster, and there was going to be no sex just two guys handing out.. maybe one kiss. It was almost stupid how I was getting so worked up over one dude but this just felt different... a good kinda different.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild sexual themes and mentions of violence
> 
> Next chapter will involve date rape and finally a POV from Ivan :)

I’d say it was fairly difficult falling asleep last night while endless possibilities of what could happen today ran through my mind, it was pure torture. The same thoughts were still in my mind as soon as I opened my eyes this morning, wondering what would happen later today during our ~~date~~ hang out session. To be honest it was difficult to process the bad outcomes rather than the good ones like what if the guy was a murderer and was just planning to kill me or a rapist or some shit like that… it didn’t hit me until I really sat to ponder it over my morning cup of coffee. My alarm clock read 10:30 and I didn’t have to go to my first English class until 12:00 so I had time to think things over.. wondering if I should even go or not, sure it’s scary but what if he wasn’t a serial killing rapist and we had a good time? I mean he was super attractive and seemed nice so maybe it would be a chance I’m willing to take. It didn’t help that this wasn’t anything I’ve ever done before, I mean who the hell meets up with strangers over the internet?! (Apparently me). This was definitely building up my anxiety and I figured the best thing to do was get Matthews advice. He thinks more rationally than I do he’d know what to do in a situation like this. My hand found its way to the phone in my pocket and unlocking the screen I pulled up my brother's number tapping the call icon, waiting impatiently for the other to pick up. “Hey Al” ‘Fucking finally it took him long enough’ “ Hey dude, so ima be blunt with you here. I talked to his guy on the app you gave me, totally hot and all that good stuff and he wants me to come over tonight. Pros is he is super hot, we makeout or whatever and have an awesome time. Cons are he kills or rapes me… or both. What should I do?” I could almost hear Matthew trying to hold back laughter from the other end once I finished my rant… that little bastard. “Al I think you worry too much, just send me the address too if you’re that worried and if any fishy stuff happens shoot me a text and I’ll call the police or if you can’t get to the phone because something happened text me every 30-40 minutes so I know you’re okay.” Yea that made sense.. maybe I was just over reacting like I usually do. “See you’re way smarter than me. I didn’t even think of that man. Thank you Mattie I’ll just text you every 40 minutes so you know I’m not dead, you’re awesome!” It was nice to be able to talk to someone about this whole scenario considering I’ve never done something like this before. The two of us chatted a while longer about school, Ivan, and dad until I realized I’d be late for my class if I didn’t start getting ready. Today was gonna be totally fine… nothing to worry about, I suppose it’s just my nerves getting the best of me about meeting up with a guy that I’d potentially sleep with.

—————————————————————

6:24 fuck fuck fuck I’m gonna be late, I didn’t expect my last class to get out later then 5:00. I seriously hate this professor, but Ivan should understand if I’m a few minutes late he said he was in college too. It only took me ten minutes to get back to my dorm room to get ready for this evening, the feeling of excitement and anxiety was almost overwhelming knowing that a very attractive man was interested in meeting me. It was almost too good to be true and preferably I’d like to not be late just to make a good first impression. All I had to do was freshen up, spraying some cologne on as well as a change of shoes before finally heading out of my room and outside to the school parking lot. It was a lot chillier outside than I expected today, I really should've worn a jacket but it was too late for that now I was almost late anyways. The nerves started to hit me more and I messaged the ‘on my way’ to Ivan, hoping he didn’t forget about the date tonight considering he hasn’t messaged him at all today… maybe he was nervous too. The thought of the huge Russian man being nervous over a small date definitely brought me some relief… let’s just hope that’s the case. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat the whole drive over there from the time I texted Ivan I was on my way until now. From what the gps said it was only 4 more minutes away. It was literally right down the road from my school which honestly I was okay with if this whole thing worked out it would be nice to have a potential boyfriend live close to my school. Matties advice repeated over and over in my head which was to just calm down and take deep breaths and if it was weird I could just block him and move on… easy enough. That was until I finally pulled up to the fairly normal looking suburban house, mentally screaming as I parked across the street. I was so disappointed in myself, even my hands were shaking slightly from nerves. ‘ _ Alright man get a grip it’s just some guy that is really hot and it’s going to be fine..’  _ deep breaths.. finally after a few moments of reassurance passed I grabbed my phone and made my way across the street letting Matthew know I was there and sent him the address in case anything happened. My heart started to beat faster as I walked up to the door lightly knocking on it as I took a step back and waited, being greeted to a man that looked similar to the picture of Ivan.. maybe it was his dad? That would be a little awkward Ivan never mentioned living with his parents. 

“Ah Alfred, I’m glad you made it safe. You look even cuter in person” The man spoke with a heavy Russian accent for sure and it all of a sudden hit me that this guy was Ivan. I’m sorry  **what the fuck** . Red flags red flags. No way this dude was 19, like no way at all he was still hot as hell but he looked maybe 30 or something… do I have time to run back to my car? Does he know that I know something is off? God damnit how am I so awkward right now?! Before I could even make my final decision Ivan (if that was even his real name) guided me inside the house with a firm hand on my back as he shut the door, “do you want anything to drink Fredka? I have American drinks too.” 

“Uh just water please that would be cool” God I sounded so lame right now my voice basically came out as a whisper. He totally knows I feel uncomfortable. Which I have a right to honestly. Who the hell lies about something like that. I caustically took a seat on the white couch that was against the wall, watching as he went off into the kitchen. To say I was nervous before was a fucking understatement now. I was totally about to get murdered or something this is not cool. The feeling in my stomach switched from butterflies to that feeling you get when you know something bad was going to happen and It kinda made me want to throw up. It's not like I knew the man's intentions, why wouldn’t he just tell me straight up that he was older that’s like some weird pedophile shit or something…maybe I was just overreacting but one thing's for sure and it was that the tension in the room was rising and it was mostly due to me, maybe I should say something and make it less awkward? “oh and Fredka. I’ve noticed that you’ve recognized I am not 19 like I said I was… forgive me for that statement I just figured if I told you I was 36 you wouldn’t want to come over for a date. At least now you have to give me a chance right.” Ivan said with a laugh from the kitchen, “relax a little that’s the only thing I lied about okay?”  **Relax** ?! This man was crazy, why did all the hot ones have to be crazy? It's totally unfair.. not to mention he’s twice the age he said he was. Hell my dad is 41 that’s only a few years younger than him! That’s fucked. Though in the back of my mind a small voice told me maybe older men were better, it could be worth a shot… he did say that’s all he lied about and he seems nice and from what Ivan said he did it just lie because he was worried too. I didn’t have many other dating options and this was probably the best I’d get… fuck it. 

“Yea okay… that makes sense. You seem like a pretty nice guy and you’re still handsome” I was finally able to speak with a little more confidence in my voice as he entered back into the living room having two drinks in hand, setting them down on the table in front of me as he took a seat a safe distance away from me on the couch. It for sure made me feel more relaxed that he wasn’t trying to get all up in my space and it was more believable he was telling the truth from how he was acting. Either that or I’m just a gullible idiot. “Sorry I’m usually not like this I was just not expecting this ya know..” I couldn’t help but laugh nervously, looking over to make eye contact with him noticing he’s been staring at me the whole time. “You’re too kind Fredka, thank you for understanding. I get it though, take your time to warm up I won’t be going anywhere” god it sucks to admit but even his accent is hot. How pathetic do I have to be to get catfished then still find the person who catfished me hot?! I must really be desperate huh? I’m for sure telling Matt about this when I get back to my dorm. “Do you drink beautiful? I can pour us some vodka if you need something to help with the nerves.” Ivan’s smile was almost too sweet but maybe I was just paranoid.. he was being really nice and a drink sounded damn good right now so what the hell. It would definitely make some of the tension go away before shit started to get awkward, if I needed a ride to the dorm I’d call an Uber or something and get my car tomorrow. “Fuckin yes please, that would be awesome.” It wasn’t until Ivan left the room for a second time I texted Matthew to give him the unexpected update, trying to hurry before the Russian man came back into the room. 

‘ _Turns out he’s 36 not 19. Still hot tho, I don’t think he’s gonna kill me. He seems nice and now we are getting drunk probably because I made things awkward lol, but don’t worry things are fine I’m gonna get an Uber home later. Love ya!’_ and send. Hopefully he doesn’t pull a dad and freak out, it’s my decision and I’m a adult now and I’m gonna make this night be fuckin awesome! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Roofies 
> 
> NSFW in next chapter :)

Things have been going a lot smoother since Alfred had first arrived which I knew was partially my fault, but that’s the reason I keep vodka stocked in the cabinets for situations like this. Honestly this is the first time I’ve done something like this even online, and I've had past relationships but none ended well due to certain things...It was already hard trying to meet someone in a new town especially moving from Moscow and it gets extremely lonely having no friends or family so online seemed like the best option for me and once I saw Alfred's picture I knew there was something special — eyes being the most perfect shade of blue, golden hair, physically in shape, and young. Sadly being young was one of the problems knowing he wouldn’t have been interested in someone who’s twice his age but luckily the kid was also way too trusting. It really was perfect. And now the beautiful young man was on my couch making a fool of himself only after six shots of vodka, myself on the other hand would rather stay sober to remember this night even though it most definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“Hey Ivan, you wanna watch like a movie or something? Do you have Hulu? Or Netflix? Or do old people not like that stuff? I know my dad doesn't, he only watches the news.” Alfred spoke, practically laying upside down on the couch with a drunken smile spread across his gorgeous face. Even though he’s adorable the kid talks too much. “Da I do, we can watch a movie” I couldn’t help but smile at the blond who in return immediately grabbed the tv remote trying to figure out which buttons to press, “why is your tv weird, why is everything in Russian this is gay. Make it American” I couldn’t help but laugh lightly, watching him struggle to figure out how to open up the account on the tv, “and why do you ask so many questions? Just give me the remote child, and it’s called speaking English not American тупица”

As I took the remote from him I pressed down on one of the buttons, bringing up all the different movies before handing it back to the boy. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was comfortable enough to get closer now.. at first I was willing to wait until his nerves died down but he seemed fine now even if it was just the alcohol, it’s not like he’d remember anything in the morning anyways especially if I used one of my back up pills incase things got bad. “Whatever and don’t start speaking words I don’t understand, it's not fair!” “Life isn’t fair Fredka.” The little faces he made when frustrated was the sweetest thing I’ve seen in awhile, it was almost comparable as a hurt puppy. “Shut up you’re just an asshole” Alfred huffed, settling on a movie which seemed to be a superhero movie. Not something I was particularly interested in but if that meant it would get me closer to having Alfred in my bed later I’d put up with it. “Such mean words, what have I done to deserve that huh?” I smirked, wondering what was going on in his mind after his expression changed from a smile to a frown almost instantly after I said that. “Um you deserve being called an asshole. You lied to me just to fuck me probably”

“Who said anything about ‘fucking’? Does that mean you’ve been thinking about it?” 

—————————————————————

Who the hell does he think he is?! No! I mean maybe but that’s besides the point. “No I haven’t! Shut up I hate you.” I crossed my arms before turning my attention to the movie. I was still hurt the man lied about his age but it was just a small lie anyways.. and everything else was true. “You don’t hate me Fredka, don’t start getting mad now” I glanced over to see the same stupid smile the guy had on his face and really it just made me more frustrated, but it could just be the alcohol. Maybe I just need another shot or two then I’d calm down… “Yea whatever.. at least you’re hot I guess but you know what’s not hot? Your personality” I took the next shot while making sure to glare at him the entire time which only resulted in him laughing. “Da whatever you say little one, how about I make us a cocktail or something you’ve been taking too many shots”

“Sure, I never had one before.” Once he left the room I took the chance to text Matthew again, already leaving him on read after the last message I sent telling him I was drinking with Ivan. He was definitely mad but it’s not like there was anything to worry about. I'm an adult plus I brought a pocket knife just in case. ‘ _Yooo Mattie, it’s going good still, we are watching the avengers movie and I drank almost all his vodka. I’ll text you in the morning I’m probably gonna get a Uber after the movie-_ “here you are darling”

The sudden intrusion made me jump a little, I don’t exactly like getting snuck up on. And darling? Was he trying to be sweet now or something? “Who are you texting?” I noticed how this time instead of sitting on the other end of the couch the man took a seat right next to me leaving me between him and the arm of the couch, “just my brother, his names Matthew, he told me to text him because I thought you were gonna murder me” I laughed lightly and sent the text, setting my phone down on the coffee table then grabbed the pinkish looking drunk, taking a drink and to my surprise it actually tasted amazing. “Dude what’s in this? I can't even taste the vodka, it’s really good!”  
“Something I learned to make in Russia when I was a bartender, nothing special.” Ivan smiled as he wrapped an arm around my waist, his attention turning to the movie. I stared down at his hand, feeling a blush creep up to my features as I tried to ignore it. I couldn’t deny that I liked it even though I was irritated with Ivan, but the guy was still hot and this is something I’ve wanted for a long time… I could just forget the beginning part of the date didn’t happen and just focus on the good parts and maybe this could work out. I smiled to myself and finally relaxed into his hold, leaning my head against his shoulder. 

About an hour into the movie the haze from the alcohol was still definitely there but I was starting to get tired too. I’ve never been this drunk before so I should have known this wasn’t a good idea.. though I didn’t think alcohol would make you feel exactly like this, it’s hard to explain but it felt like my arms wouldn’t work anymore. It was probably time to go home though and hopefully the next date would at least be a little more normal. I could feel Ivan’s eyes on me like he knew I was about to say something but it’s not like I could stay here all night. “Hey Ivan, I think I should probably go home. I'm getting tired.” The first thing I noticed was throughout that sentence it was getting harder to talk which was odd… earlier I was completely fine and now to think of it I should have sobered up a decent amount by now, all I had was that cocktail… No.. please tell me he didn’t. ‘ _Okay Alfred don’t freak out just act like you don’t realize and try to go to the bathroom or something and call Mattie’_ even though I tried to calm myself down it definitely wasn’t helping and I was pretty sure Ivan noticed the tension too.“C-Can I use your bathroom before I go?” God I felt so stupid how could I of actually **trusted** him. I had a feeling this guy was bad news as soon as I saw him and now the fucker drugged me. I didn’t know if I wanted to throw up or cry or be angry. I just knew I needed to at least try and play it cool until I was safe. “Of course Fredka, it’s down the hall to the right. Are you feeling okay you look to be feeling a bit ill” of course the bastard looked smug right now he knows exactly what he did. How dare he try to sit here and act concerned. It made me sick knowing this whole time he probably just wanted to rape me or some twisted shit. Without saying a word I stood up, immediately almost falling back down as I did but thankfully I still had some energy left to get me to where Ivan said the bathroom was. It wasn’t easy walking down the hallway either with every object starting to blur together, it made me feel nauseous just keeping my eyes open. Once I made it to the bathroom I jerked the door closed and locked the door finally able to be take deep breaths and express my fear, reaching to get my phone — **fuck**. Fuck it’s on the table still god damnit. Fuck. I could feel the tears start to swell up by this point and I took a seat on the bathroom floor. At this point realization started to kick in that this was going to end very badly. If I was sober I could at least fight him enough to get away even if he was taller and stronger but I couldn’t even stand how the hell was I going to win this. I felt ashamed that the first date I had with a man that I was excited for this was the outcome. Hell I didn’t even know if there was going to be anymore dates after this with anyone my conscious was probably right, the crazy motherfucker was going to kill me. I won’t see my brother, my dad, my friends.  
I was to caught up in my own panic I didn’t even notice a few knocks on the door until I heard Ivan’s voice behind it in which I immediately froze, “Fredka I can hear you crying dear just come out I’m not going to hurt you.” ‘ _No this can’t be happening, this is just a bad dream I’m still in my dorm. This can’t be happening to me’_ I just want to be home. Ivan’s tone sounded sweet but the man was a liar, there is nothing sweet about giving someone roofies or whatever the hell that was. 

—————————————————————

I knew after a few more minutes Alfred wouldn’t be moving at all, it makes my job a lot easier. In the beginning I wasn’t planning on drugging the poor boy at all but he started to get feisty and angry. There was no way of knowing if he was the type to remember the next day after drinking so now when he would wake up, tonight would just be blank. I couldn’t lose him just because of a simple lie I told about my age if anything he was being selfish for getting angry about it and now I could at least have my fun after the way he treated me. I realized he most likely was terrified right now but if he wouldn’t remember tonight the kids' feelings were the least of my concerns I just needed to find a way to get him out of the damn bathroom so I didn’t have to go searching for the key. There was only silence so he was either crying still or passed out, hopefully just crying since it wouldn’t be as fun if Fredka was out cold. 

Looks like I’d be finding the key after all. I made my way down the hall to my room, quickly rummaging through the top desk drawer finding what I needed after only a few seconds. I couldn’t wait to see the look on his face right now, I bet he looks so scared… god he was adorable. “Alfred I’m coming in.” Standing at the door I pushed the key in and couldn’t help but smile hearing the click. Just like I expected the teen was on the floor propped up against the bathtub sobbing quietly to himself. It was almost funny seeing him in a state like this after acting oh so tough earlier but my thoughts were correct, it was all an act. Inside the boy was probably just an anxiety filled push over. Without saying anything else I took a few steps closer, hooking my hands underneath his arms to pull him up to his feet. He wasn’t struggling as I expected, the drugs seemed to have shut his body down but I wondered if he could still understand what I was saying to him. “Don’t cry da? We can make this fun don’t worry” I couldn’t help but smile as I lifted him up bridal style to carry him into my room. It would be impossible to deny how adorable the young American looked right now.. confused and terrified, his cheeks were stained with tears too. I almost wished this night wouldn’t end.

—————————————————————

Translation: тупица - Dumbass


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drugged sex, Rape, Daddy kink

Just by looking at the boy you could tell he was completely out of it— eyes half lidded, his breathing was getting faster by the second most likely due to stress. It was beautiful, **he** was beautiful. I didn’t waste any time to climb on top of him taking note that his breathing was becoming more rapid by the second, “calm down Fredka, I’m going to take good care of you. You’ve been such a good boy” I smiled down at the lovely being below me, easily lifting his arms up to pull off his captain America t-shirt and god it was exactly as I imagined. The boy was well toned, tanned skin, and overall amazing to just look at it. I wish I could keep him here forever but from what it looked like he had a very concerned family… that could eventually get in the way. I leaned down to finally kiss him, it was something I’ve been wanting to do all night. Taking no time to deepen the kiss and prod my tongue into the blonds mouth savoring the noises he was making even though they weren’t ones of pleasure.   
While continuing the assault on his mouth I let my hands drift to feel up that perfect body starting at his sides until I got to the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling away to finally see what he was packing underneath the article of clothing. I could tell by looking down at the young man he was clearly in distress, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks and he was staring directly at me with the same fear in his eyes from earlier, “nngh- Ivhnn” it sounded like he was trying to speak but by this point I didn’t really care what he had to say. Things were going **my** way and there was no turning back now especially since to Alfred tonight would be blank. No memory of it whatsoever. “Shhh~ don’t get yourself worked up возлюбленная, you will hurt yourself”  
Proceeding to slip his pants and boxers off it was disappointing to see the other man wasn’t hard at all, but he was a decent size. Probably around 6 inches and circumcised, though I was relatively larger at around 9 inches. Most likely too much for a virgin to handle and there was no doubt Alfred would be feeling it in the morning but no harm to tell him we just had drunk sex, maybe that would make him more inclined to stay with me since I’d be his first.

Snapping myself away from just sitting there and staring I reached my hand out to gently stroke up and down his flaccid cock, trying to get him worked up enough to have a hard on. While doing so I took the chance to lean back down over him kissing and sucking on the side of his neck, switching between rough and gentle. Too bad he was inattentive, it would be fun have him begging and moaning right about now but I’d get that soon enough. I must have been doing something right hearing light breathless moans next to my ear as I bit down on the tender flesh right below his ear, “you like that шлюха? You like going to strange men’s houses just to get drugged and fucked da?” I could feel him starting to get hard as I stroked him faster, pulling away to study his facial expressions. His eyes were squeezed shut, lips barely parted and head tilted back onto the pillow. I felt my jeans start to tighten just watching him respond to my advances, actually surprised that with all the drugs in his system he could still get an erection. I moved off him for a brief moment to regard my clothing to the pile of clothes already on the ground, unbuttoning my striped shirt only to slide my jeans off right after. Leaving the boxers on I climbed back on top of the teen, releasing my own growing erection from the slit of my boxers to give it a few strokes. Though I’d like to continue to play with the poor boy below me I felt I deserved some type of release too especially due to how he treated me earlier. 

Switching positions on the bed I sat up to pull him by his hair over to the floor in a kneeling position, hearing him give a quiet hiss of pain in the process and the drop to the floor didn’t sound pleasant either. I took notice of how the young man couldn’t keep himself up at all, falling over as soon as I released my grip from his hair. After I moved to sit on the edge of the bed I lifted him up by his hair once again, the other hand stroking myself a few more times over the boy's face before pressing the tip up to those beautiful pink lips. I could tell he was trying to protest the action though it was a half assed attempt, only flinching away some as he felt the tip enter his mouth. Earlier I was regretting drugging the American but now I was cursing myself for not doing it sooner, it was like having a sex doll I could do whatever with. “Open up Fredka, you want to get it nice and wet or else this will hurt later on” I spoke in a soft caring voice although my actions were the complete opposite of soft and caring, shoving the rest of my length down his throat in one thrust, watching as he immediately began to choke on it. New tears began to swell up in his eyes and the grip on the teens hair tightened, forcing his head to bob up and down making sure to have him fully swallow it each time. “Your mouth feels so good, do you want daddy’s cum down your throat you little slut?” I groan between breaths. I knew if I did cum now I wouldn’t get to abuse the boys ass later though so it looks like that would be saved for another night. Eventually feeling the urge to shoot my load into his mouth I pulled Alfred off, letting him gasp for air. His gaze was now set on the floor, it was obvious he was trying not to make any eye contact with me now which was honestly adorable. 

Lifting him up once again onto the bed I laid him on his stomach this time with his hips raised up off the bed, letting his upper half slump downwards. The man basically looked like a rag doll by this point, “nnn stpp” Alfred tried to speak again, sounding more tired than before. “Hush, I don’t want to hear you anymore.” I lifted his head up to lay it face down on one of the pillows in an attempt to muffle any more words or sounds he made, feeling a ping of guilt each time the boy spoke. “You ready for this cock baby? You’ll love it don’t worry, I hope you’ve played with yourself down here before or else this is going to hurt.” He looked absolutely gorgeous in this position and his ass was perfect, It was surprising he hasn’t been fucked before. Taking my length in hand I firmly pressed it up to his hole, taking my time with pushing it in. The boy was definitely tight, it actually hurt a little as I forced myself inside inch by inch. No doubt it was a painful experience for Alfred. I could hear groans of pain muffled from the pillow as I kept entering him, but there was no stopping now that I was this close. I reached my hand around him to keep stroking the teen hoping that would bring at least a small amount of pleasure, noticing his cock was flaccid again. The other hand rested on his ass, taking the opportunity to thrust the last few inches all the way inside, being completely buried in the heat. “So good darling, you’re such a good boy for daddy” I leaned down to pepper kisses onto his back as I kept stroking his length, none of the attempts to get him hard though was working most likely due to the pain. ‘No point in trying then’ I retracted my hand away to rest it on the other side of his ass, starting at a slow place of rocking him back and forth, his ass connecting with my hips in each thrust. After a few moments of keeping up the same slow pace I realized there weren't any more sounds coming from the teen and I reached my hand up to his hair again to pull his head up, realizing he was out cold. That’s a shame… I thought I could at least try to make it better for him but now that he was passed out I could use him how I wanted. Dropping his head back to the pillow and gripped my hand back down on his ass, thrusting into him harder now. Pulling completely out with each thrust only to plunge into him again. I was able to last a few more minutes before feeling an orgasm approaching, gripping down harder on the soft flesh beneath me as I quickened the pace, “so fucking good baby, fuck” I groaned, cum finally filling the younger man and I sat there for a few seconds to catch my breath before pulling out of him. There was a small amount of blood but nothing too bad, I expected he would bleed from taking a cock for the first time but it wasn’t a big deal. Turning Alfred over onto his back I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips, admiring how peaceful he looked while sleeping. I laid down next to him, pulling him close to my chest as I reached across him to set my alarm clock for the morning. I was actually happy to be able to wake up to the little ray of sunshine in my bed, I couldn’t wait for it to be an everyday occurrence. The next step was to make Alfred mine forever.    
  


—————————————————————

Translations: возлюбленная - sweetheart 

шлюха - whore 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation and Ivan being the worst person ever

Waking up the next morning was an absolute nightmare. I’ve never had a migraine this bad before it felt like being stabbed in the head over and over again, looks like I’ll be missing classes today because there’s no way in hell I was going in. What the hell even happened last night and where the fuck were my glasses? I reached over to my side table where I usually had them until I noticed there was no side table.. wait a minute this isn’t my room. Where the fuck am?! I didn’t hesitate to sit completely up, immediately feeling a new terrible pain other than the migraine. It shot up my back making me hiss lightly in the process, squeezing my eyes shut until I tried to get it under control the best I could to figure out what the hell was going on. That’s when I noticed the large lump under the sheets next to me.. oh god don’t tell me we had sex… Tears were starting to swell up again and before sticking around for the other man to wake up I got out of the bed, ignoring the pain running through my body as I gathered my clothes from the floor, quickly pulling them on. By this point fuck the glasses I just wanted to go home, I just needed to find my phone.  
I wish I knew what the hell happened last night, my first time with a man wasn’t supposed to be some drunken one night stand. Hell it wasn’t even supposed to happen. I’m so pissed off with myself. As I made it into the living room holding a hand over my forehead to try and suppress the throbbing pain as best as I could I finally found my phone sitting on the table in the living room. Thank god. “Fredka? Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling? We both drank a lot last night. I have the worst hangover.”

Hearing the voice I jumped a little, making more pain shoot up around my ass and I turned around to face the man glaring at him, “fuck you man don’t sneak up on me like that.. and matter a fact I’m feeling terrible. My head hurts, my ass hurts, I slept with some random dude for my first time ever, and I lost my fucking glasses. And don’t call me sweetie.” I held the glare in a few more seconds before looking back down at my phone groaning loudly when I saw a string of missed calls and messages from Matthew, immediately calling him back. ‘Alfred?! What the hell man I called you 15 times I thought you were dead! What happened?’ Of course he had to be yelling. That for sure made my migraine feel better, ‘Matthew please stop, I’m fine. I don’t feel good and I’m not in the best of mood right now okay? I love you. I'll call you when I get back to my dorm.’ I tried to say without sounding mean, hanging up right after. Turning back to face Ivan I realized the man looked incredibly hurt most likely from what I just said to him which made me instantly feel guilty, “I’m sorry Ivan… I just don’t feel good and I’m upset right now okay I didn’t mean to take it out on you, I just want to go home.”  
“It’s okay Fredka.. it’s my fault. I actually don’t remember much of what happened last night and I apologize. Your first time shouldn’t have been like that, please let me make it up to you.” I could hear the regret and sadness in the man's voice and honestly it was kind of sweet… I mean it wasn’t exactly his fault either. We were both under the influence. “Okay… yea it’s okay I just wanted my first time to be special..” I took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch, trying to ignore the pains. As soon as I had time to reflect on what happened I couldn’t help but rest my head in my hands and cry. I knew it wasn’t Ivan’s fault but I felt disgusted in myself for letting this happen. It was even worse being in some strangers house having a small mental break down over it too, it was fucking embarrassing. “I-I’m sorry” I cried, trying my best to keep it together in front of the man, thinking he must have thought I was just a pussy now. “Nyet darling don’t be ill get you some pain medicine alright?”  
I didn’t say anything in response as the man went into the kitchen to receive medicine, trying to relax instead by leaning back into the couch and wiping the tears off my face. Once the man returned he sat next to me, setting a glass of water and two pills on the table, “Alfred…regarding what you said earlier, I don’t want to be just some guy to you.. I really like and care about you, I know we just met but I can already tell you’re special. I’d like to keep seeing you and maybe eventually even be your boyfriend. If you’d like that is.”  
I couldn’t say I expected that to come from Ivan’s mouth but it actually made me feel warm inside to hear someone say that… I smiled lightly and took the pills with a drink of water and glanced over at him, “I think I’d like that Ivan…” I’m special to someone? Sure I’ve been in relationships but no one said that to me before. Maybe my first time was drunk sex but it could turn into something special, maybe it was fate. “And I know it was a rocky start but that won’t happen anymore okay? I really like you” he smiled at me and reached to hold my hand and I tried my best to stop crying again, thankfully I was able to hold it back this time. “I think I really like you too… actually I um… I’m skipping classes today. I don't feel good enough to go in... If you aren't busy today, would you maybe like to cuddle or something and watch movies? Make it into a better date than last night?” I laughed lightly and leaned against him, actually feeling a lot better after talking to him about it. “I’d love to. We can do whatever you want, are you hungry at all? I could get something delivered to us?” Glancing up I noticed he was smiling at me and I shook my head, “I don’t think I could eat right now but thank you for being sweet” I leaned up and kissed his cheek, “can we go back to your room so I can lay down?”  
“Of course” I flinched a little as he lifted me into his lap and stood up to carry me back to his bedroom, wondering how long it would take for those pills to kick in because that shit hurt so bad. I wondered if we even used any lube last night. “Thank you Ivan” I leaned back once the man laid me down and cuddled up into the blankets as I watched him turn the tv on, “call me Vanya, only people I care for get to call me that” I couldn’t help but laugh lightly seeing him wink at me and I rolled my eyes, “okay Vanya” I reached for the remote as he handed it to me, searching for something to watch and making sure the volume was on a low setting before I played anything so my migraine wouldn’t get worse. Once Ivan laid next to me, propping himself up on one of the pillows I soon found myself cuddling up to him, laying my head on his chest as I finally clicked on something to watch. It was only noonish and this day had already been a fucking rollar coaster ride… I will admit I didn’t regret it though, I just hope I didn’t make the wrong decision. But I really liked Ivan I felt like this was going to turn into something special, especially now that I actually felt comfortable around him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, daddy kink, jealousy, emotional manipulation

It’s been a week from today that I asked Alfred to be my boyfriend and of course he said yes, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind the kid would have said no. To be honest the first time I laid eyes on my Alfred I became obsessed which is the reason my last boyfriend broke up with me, the bitch got mad at me for telling him he couldn’t hang out with other men. Then that led to an argument which led to a physical fight then that’s when he packed his things and left. It still made me angry to think about when he was the one who was being unreasonable but made me out to be the bad guy, I did everything for him and in return he left and told my friends and coworkers I would beat and rape him. Thanks to him that’s why I’m in this shitty country now, if I stayed in Russia I’d have the tittle ‘sex offender’ legally hanging over my head forever. If anything he was the asshole. Yes I did lay my hands on him more than I should have but he could have avoided it by not doing things I didn’t want him to do like just simply staying away from other men or getting home before 7pm and to say I raped him was not true either. Most of those times I was just drunk so technically I wasn’t responsible for my actions…. but this time with Alfred I know it will be different, not only was he perfect, he was trusting and would understand where I was coming from with what I want in a relationship. I haven’t pushed him on anything yet just to ensure it wouldn’t scare him away but we’d eventually talk about it. So far we’ve seen each other everyday after his classes were over other than the days he had football practice but he should still be able to take the time to come see me. Speaking of which he hasn’t messaged me for about two hours… he did say he was at practice but still I should check up on him. 

‘ _ Hello darling, is your practice over yet? I thought it ended at 8? It is almost 9 now’  _ After sending the message I set the phone back down on the table, taking a drink from the glass I had previously filled with vodka and lemonade. It didn’t help that I was decently buzzed, the paranoia always got worse when I decided to drink. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was with someone else and ignoring me… I should be more important than any of his fucking friends. When I saw my phone light up with a message I couldn’t help but grab it immediately and read over it.

‘ _ Sorry babe I got done like 40ish minutes ago but one of my friends from the team asked me if I could help him move some furniture around in his dorm, I’m all done now though <3’  _ This is the reason I trust my intuition, of course he was with some guy. They were probably doing more then moving fucking furniture around. It took all of my energy not to message something hateful back to the boy but thankfully I could speak to him in person about it instead. I already knew Fredkas' schedule and he didn't have classes tomorrow so that meant he could spend the night. ‘ _ How nice of you. Are you still sleeping over here tonight? I’ve missed you alot’ _

Really it did bother me how he would lie to me and say ‘ _ I don’t have time to hang out with anyone I just have time for you and homework’  _ but apparently not. 

‘ _ I miss you too! And duh, I’m on my way now actually!’  _

—————————————————————

School and practice have been so shit today. I had three tests and practice was harder than usual because there was a game soon and moving furniture right afterwards didn’t make it any better. It was worth it though knowing I got to stay with Ivan tonight, he always made everything better. It was weird finally having a boyfriend, actually I never thought it would happen… the fact he was 36 didn’t even bother me anymore either. A lot of couples have age gaps so technically it’s normal. I haven’t told Matthew about it yet, worried he wouldn’t like Ivan after what happened about two weeks ago with the whole drunken sex accident but I already explained to him it wasn’t a big deal. Still he didn’t agree with me but that didn’t matter. I really like Ivan and that’s what matters. 

As I pulled up to the familiar house I quickly got out of my car excited to finally be able to just relax and cuddle for the rest of the night. I’ve already started a habit of just walking inside the house without knocking but Ivan didn’t seem to mind. Walking in I noticed Ivan on his usual spot on the couch drinking again. That was something I’d probably need to talk to him about in the future, I wasn’t certain if the man had a problem with alcohol but it really worried me. With my father being an alcoholic I’ve already seen first hand what the shit does to you and I didn’t want that for Ivan, he was too nice of a person to fall down that road. “I’m so fucking tired practice was terrible today!” I slipped my shoes off at the door before walking over to sit on his lap, embracing the older man into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you so much” 

“Well if you missed me so much you would’ve come after practice but instead you went to your other boyfriend's room.” I felt his arms wrap around my waist to return the hug as he muttered into my shoulder. I took what he said as a joke, not really seeing Ivan as the jealous type and laughed into his chest, “oh shut up, he’s just a friend. Honestly I don’t even like him that much. He’s an asshole but he paid me to help him move his bed and desk and I need the money.” I let myself relax into his arms as I spoke, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. “Hm. Sure.” Was he actually mad or something? Maybe it was because I didn’t tell him? “Are you mad at me? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I figured it wouldn’t have been a big deal…” I briefly pulled away to look at him, seeing he didn’t look at all happy. It actually reminded me of the look my father gave me when I would mess something up or do something I wasn’t supposed to and I didn’t want Ivan to feel that way towards me. “I’m not angry you should just be able to tell me things Fredka… I’m sorry I shouldn’t get so worked up about it” 

“No no it was my fault I should have told you, I’ll make sure to keep you updated more okay?” I smiled and leaned closer into a kiss, not wanting this to drag on any longer. It was easier to just say sorry and agree just like I used to do with Arthur and it seemed to work with him so maybe with Ivan it would work that way too. “Thank you Fredka” finally he was smiling, it would of made the day worse if this turned into some stupid fight, “Maybe I could help you relax after such a stressful day” Ivan said in his usual teasing tone. I took the hint of what he was implying we’d do but after that night he hasn’t brought up sex ever again. It’s not like I never thought about doing it though.. “Well.. maybe we could do some stuff.. I just don’t want to go all the way yet” hopefully he’d understand.. sex with a dude was still somewhat frightening for me and I didn’t know why, I figured it would feel good and we’d both enjoy it but I wasn’t ready. 

“Don’t worry Fredka I’ll make sure you like” I could feel the heat rising to my face as he spoke, trying my best not to flinch away when his hands went up my shirt. “O-Okay… but when I say stop I mean it okay Ivan?” Taking deep breaths I glanced up into his eyes again before he turned me over in his lap so that my back was pressed up against his chest, “может быть” it also aggravated me that man would speak in his language a lot, obviously I don’t know what the hell he’s saying and in serious situations like this he shouldn’t be doing it… but I wasn’t going to say anything about it, I trust him enough. I could feel his erection between my ass and honestly it was pretty hot, between that and his hands rubbing up and down my sides I found myself already hard as a rock and it was pretty noticeable through my sweatpants. “I-Ivan please. Can you touch me..” My voice was basically a whisper due to my embarrassment with the whole situation but I knew he could hear me. “Where do you want me to touch you шлюха?” It was hard to admit though that him speaking in a different language was actually sexy even if I didn’t know what he was saying or maybe I was just a horny teenager that got turned on by everything. “I don’t know, j-just- please just touch me” I couldn’t help but press down on his dick, grinding myself down on him in a slow rhythm. Apparently Ivan enjoyed it more than I did though since in less than five seconds I found myself face down on the couch with the man on top of me, grinding his cock against my ass harder than before. “I-Ivan! W-Wait—“ “shh I know what I’m doing baby, just trust me you’ll love this.” Should I trust him though? What he was doing felt good.. and he would stop if I said anything right?

—————————————————————

The boy was absolutely intoxicating. I could hold myself back anymore I just needed my dick in him now or else I was going to explode. Obviously I was aware he didn’t want to fuck but after I work him up enough he’ll be begging for cock. “Have you ever fingered yourself Fredka?” I moved back enough to pull the teens sweatpants off, tossing them onto the floor as I leaned back down to kiss up his neck waiting for an answer. “A-Actually I did a few days ago, I was thinking about you” how cute. At Least it wouldn’t hurt him as badly then if he knew what to expect. The American was practically asking to get pounded by this point, his back was arched to press his ass to my groin, eyes half lidded as he palmed himself through his boxers… probably thinking I wouldn’t notice. “I think you want my cock in you. You’re just playing hard to get, isn’t that right darling?” I spoke, slapping my hand down onto his ass earning a rather loud moan from the boy below me. “Oh god don’t say that, that’s embarrassing” how could I possibly get someone this adorable and innocent? For the first time it made me just want to take him like last time when we had sex, but this time I wanted to hear his screams and moans. “Say what? That I’m dating a fucking slut? I bet you fantasize about me screwing you, using you like the little fuck toy you are.” I didn’t hesitate to pull his boxers down, excited to see that perfect ass again. I could tell he was starting to get uncomfortable again but that would change soon. He probably wanted this to happen. Reached towards the table I grabbed the bottle of lube that was hidden in one of the drawers, popping the cap up to pour a decent amount over my fingers and the boy's hole, noticing he was jerking himself off. It was definitely a cute sight to take in. This time I wanted him to enjoy it, I wanted Alfred to beg me for it by the time I was done so he couldn’t use it against me afterwards. 

Circling one of my fingers around his hole I slowly pushed it inside making sure to watch his reaction to the feeling and to my surprise he seemed to enjoy it. His lips were parted open, eyes squeezed shut and as I pressed another finger inside him he finally started to make those delicious noises again. “You think you can take daddy’s cock baby? Tell me how much you want it.” I began to go at a faster pace pumping the two fingers in and out watching his eyes light up as soon as I did. “I-Ivan—“ “Nyet. You can either call me daddy or master.” I brought my hand down on his ass again and I couldn’t help but smile as it jiggled when I did so. I could tell he was embarrassed but that made it even more adorable, watching him struggle to speak the whole time I abused his ass. “Speak or you will not cum.” I lowered my tone, grabbing his hand away so he couldn’t keep touching himself. Instead I added a third finger, keeping up the same fast pace as before. “Please daddy! I want you inside me please god~” that’s my good boy. I let myself prod inside him a few more times before pulling out completely, hearing Alfred whine in desperation as soon as I did, “don’t worry whore you’ll get what you want.” I was too impatient to get undressed this time, instead unzipping my pants and pulling my cock out that way. 

—————————————————————

Okay I didn’t expect for Ivan to fuck me but I never felt this good before, his fingers felt so much better then when I did it. The whole daddy thing I’ve never thought about before but anything Ivan does turns me on. It was embarrassing but if that meant being able to cum it was worth it. I kept my hips up waiting for something to happen growing more impatient by the second until I glanced back to see what Ivan was doing only then noticing how fucking big he was. That’s not going to fit. “I-Ivan go slow okay?” I tried to lean up to kiss him only to be shoved back down into the couch, feeling the tip pressing into me and fuck did it hurt. I couldn’t tell if I was scared or turned on anymore but the tone in his voice definitely sent shivers up my spine, “Don’t tell me what to do, you said you trusted me right?” I did trust him… I trusted him more than I should have but he was older and knew what he was doing so there was no reason to question that. He did go slow thankfully but the pain was still there as he pushed his full length inside me, I didn’t even notice all the lewd noises coming from my mouth as he did. Ivan stayed still for a few moments once he finally got to the base, I could feel his cock pulsing inside of me as we sat still for the moment. I’ve never felt so full in my entire life. “Y-You can move daddy” it was still embarrassing calling my boyfriend that but if Ivan liked it then there was no harm in doing it. What I didn’t expect though was how he started to instantly go with a fast and rough pace. I tried to cover my mouth with one of my hands to keep the noises down, the other clung onto the arm of the couch. The lingering pain didn’t bother me in the slightest now. Now it was more overwhelming than anything and there was no sign of Ivan slowing down any time soon. “Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you scream.” Quickly doing what the man said I moved my hand away from my mouth, instead trying to move it to hold onto Ivan. The tears swelling up in my eyes made everything start to get blurry and I knew the sounds I was making would most likely put a pornstar to shame but by this point I couldn’t help it. It was too much, it felt amazing but it was getting hard to even breathe I didn’t think sex would be this overwhelming. Between choked out sobs I tried my best to speak, “V-Vanya please- hold me please~ please” I tried to reach behind myself, more tears starting to fall as he kept up the same fast pace. “Nyet. Whores don’t get love. You decided that for yourself when you fucked that other man earlier today.” I was too far gone to even understand what the hell he was talking about, there wasn’t another man. What did he mean by that? Though before I could try to think about it harder I felt him slam into my prostate, letting out more of a scream then a moan.  _ Fuck I’m going to cum soon. _ My eyes were already rolling back and I could feel my body start to go limp immediately after, not even caring about what he said anymore as the man pounded into me. “Daddy I’m cumming please~” I gasped out, everything around me turning white for a brief second as I came hard against the couch. It didn’t take long for Ivan to cum shortly after I did which I was thankful for, I couldn’t handle anymore of this. I flinched feeling his broad chest lay against my back, trying to catch my breath after such an intense moment, “Ivan? Were you referring to the guy I helped out earlier?” Probably not the best thing to ask right after sex especially with the mans cock still inside me but I didn’t want him thinking I cheated on him. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him, ending up falling to the floor in the process and I glanced up to meet his gaze, “Da. You act like a slut I treat you like one.” Okay that’s fucked up. I kept eye contact with him, narrowing my eyes as I slid my sweatpants back on, staying on the floor, “but I didn’t fuck him. I would never cheat on you. You can just start assuming shit Ivan, I trust you so you have to trust me too that’s how a relationship works!” As I attempted to stand up my legs started to give out, they felt like fucking jello jesus fuck. After a few more tries I got back onto the couch and crossed my arms trying to make it obvious I was angry at him. “You shouldn’t be the angry one Fredka. You didn’t tell me where you were then you went to some man's room  **alone.** What else am I supposed to think? If you apologize I’ll forgive you.” He can’t be serious right now… whatever I don’t fucking care I don’t want to fight. “I’m sorry.” I turned to glare at him, grabbing the bottle of vodka off the table, “I’m going to go lay down.” I left before I could start to cry in front of him, hurt he would even think that about me then treat me that way during sex just because of some accusations. “Why? You can’t just run away Alfred. Get back here” ignoring the voice behind me I shut and locked the door to his bedroom, turning the tv on to block out any noises. I got settled in the middle of the bed, taking a drink straight from the bottle. It was fucking gross but if it made me feel better about myself I didn’t care. “Fredka please open the door I’m sorry too I should of been more caring… I only worry because.. I love you Alfred.”  _ Love?  _ Really he loved me? It’s like my emotions did a full 180 and I found myself unlocking the door for the man, “really?” I smiled up at him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I think I love you too Vanya..”

Translations 

может быть - Maybe 

шлюха - Whore


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, Emotional Abuse

How is it morning already? The ongoing messages popping up on my phone was enough to wake me up as well as the light shining through the curtains. With a groan I managed the energy to sit up, reaching for the phone on the side table seeing 4 messages from Matthew. 

_ ‘Dude call me I haven’t heard from you in a few days’ _

_ ‘Alfred?’ _

_ ‘I’m worried, dad says he hasn’t heard from you in like a week he’s pissed’ _

_ ‘Just call me when you wake up’ _

God he’s starting to become more annoying than Ivan, speaking of Ivan he was still asleep next to me. I couldn’t help but smile over towards him, placing a kiss to his cheek before moving out of the bed and into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. It would probably be good to call Matthew anyways and I could tell him about me and Ivan now that we are in a serious relationship. It sucks not being able to tell any of my friends but at least I have Matthew to talk to about it. Pressing the call icon on my phone I stepped outside on the porch, “ _ Hello?”  _

_ “Hey Mattie, sorry I haven’t called in a bit. I've been busy with school and some other things'.  _ His voice didn’t sound aggravated like I expected him to, instead it came off as worried which I could understand, usually I’d call him 1-2 times a day but it was hard to make the time between school and Ivan. “ _ It’s fine Alfred I was just worried that someone happened to you or something was going on, are you okay?’  _

‘ _ Dude I’m more than okay! School is going pretty good and I have a boyfriend! Isn’t that awesome? Me and Ivan have been dating for like a week now, he’s a really great guy”  _ I leaned on the edge of the balcony waiting for a response from Matthew, ‘ _...That’s great Al, I’m happy for you’  _

_ “ _ Fredka who are you talking to?” Jesus Christ he needs to stop sneaking up on me. I turned towards Ivan, holding my finger up to non verbally tell him to wait a second, ‘ _ you don’t sound happy for me, what you don’t like Ivan or something? you haven’t even met him’  _ I glanced towards Ivan who was now leaning against the door frame, watching my conversation. ‘ _ Some personal space would be nice’ _ I thought to myself and turned back away from him to lean on the railing. “ _ Ya I’ve never met Ivan but he seems sketchy Al you just met the dude… I want to meet him sometime okay?”  _ “ _ Yea whatever Mattie, I gotta go though I love you, I’ll call dad later too.” _ Once I hung up the phone I slid it in my hoodie pocket, walking back towards the Ivan, “It was just my brother it’s okay Mr. Jealous” I laughed lightly as I leaned up to give him a kiss, trying to slide past him to go back inside, flinching a little when I felt something grab my wrist. “I’m not jealous, I'm just worried.” With a roll of my eyes I yanked my hand away and wrapped my arms around the Russian man's neck, “it was a joke, you are so mean in the morning” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the pissed off expression on his face, kissing him yet again before leaving to go into the kitchen, “I made coffee, maybe that will cheer you up.” 

I couldn’t help but wonder about what Matthew said on the phone about Ivan being sketchy.. how the hell was he sketchy it’s not like he knew Ivan like I did. I mean yea we only been together for a short period of time but it feels longer than that and I can tell he means well. The only thing he did that was sketchy was lie about his age, the thing that happened last night was just a misunderstanding… Matthew didn’t know what he was talking about, he’d change his mind when he met him. 

__ “Do you have any plans today darling?” Ivan spoke up, completely ignoring the comment I’ve made as he poured himself a cup of coffee, “actually yea, my friend is having a party at his house and a lot of people are coming, it’s gonna be dope!” The expression on the man's face was hard to read, he didn’t look too happy about the idea I was going to a party but maybe he was just worried? “Why would you want to go? It seems stupid.” I watched as he took a seat across from me at the table, realizing he was starting to act like he did last night with the whole accusing me of cheating situation. It didn’t particularly bother me… I mean it should and it’s not a good thing for someone to be this jealous over seeing friends but it’s not like it wasn’t fixable. Ivan probably had some emotional baggage I’d just have to help him with, maybe he had an ex that cheated on him in the past. 

“Because I wanna party with my friends, don’t worry dude it’s just for fun. I’m not planning on being out all night getting drunk, I’ll probably just drink a few beers and go back to the dorm… I would bring you but I can’t let people know I’m gay” I smiled at him and reached over to hold his hand, hoping that would put his mind at ease about the situation as I took a sip of the coffee. “Fine. Be in your dorm by 10 then, I don’t want you being out all night.” 

“Ivan… you can’t just tell me what to do, that’s not how a relationship works” I couldn’t help but wince in pain feeling his hand tighten around mine, staring up at him in confusion, “Da. I’m older than you right? I know how relationships work. You listen to me. I am just looking out for you…. I love you. If you love someone you do these kinds of things. Unlike you I’ve been in relationships before, you don’t know how this works. I want the address of the party as well.” The man finally released his grip, acting as if it didn’t happen as he finished the last of the coffee in his mug, getting up to place it in the sink. I mean… maybe he was right, my dad did stuff like that too and that was out of love. It’s basically the same thing right? “... thank you Ivan, I love you too” 

—————————————————————

Just driving down the street I could see the flashing lights and people scattered around the front lawn and it brought a smile to my face almost instantly. ‘ _ My first college party.. this is gonna be fucking awesome!’ _ As soon as I put my car in park I got my phone out shooting a text to Ivan, letting him know I made it there safely,  _ ‘hey baby, I’m here now. I’ll try to text you when I can okay? Love you!!!’  _ It was only 8pm so I had two hours to hang out with everyone. Trying to pass through the crowd was already a task itself as I made my way through the house, “AL!! Bro you made it!” Of course out of everyone the most obnoxious dude was the first to spot me out, “yo Jackson what’s up” I smiled, taking the unopened beer from him as the other football player handed it to me. I cracked it up and took a sip, listening to him go on and on about our first game that we won a few days ago. I will say I do love football but that’s all this guy talks about, trying to change the topic I cut him off, “Dude did you get the new halo game yet? It’s fucking awesome” thank god that worked, the conversation was switched to video games as we continued to talk. I didn’t even realize I was going through beers like it was nothing, grabbing another from the bucket of ice. It was probably my seventh? Eighth? Who the hell cares I’m here to have fun anyways. 

After an hour or so it just dawned on me I haven’t messaged Ivan in a while and I probably was over the drinking limit to drive back to my dorm. Even though I wasn’t plastered I was decently buzzed and it would suck to get a dui. Leaving the others to go into the front yard where it was kind of peaceful I looked down to my phone realizing it was past 10… hell it was way past 10 and there were 14 missed calls from Ivan. ‘ _ He’s going to be so mad! God damnit _ .’ I groaned to myself, quickly calling him back and to my surprise he never answered, growing worried that he was actually pissed at me this time. I continue to try and call, walking across the street to be somewhere more private, leaning against my car.  _ ‘What if he breaks up with me over this? _ ’ My mind started to race as the calls continued to be rejected, sighing softly… suddenly I felt someone grip onto my shoulder pulling me backwards and I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise immediately assuming it was someone trying to rob me. I turned around quickly facing the man… wait it was Ivan. My frown instantly went away and I leaned forward to hug the man, “I’m so sorry Ivan I’m so happy you’re here! I didn’t realize it was almost 11 I promise, I lost track of time” It didn’t bother me as he didn’t say a word, guiding me to his car parked a few spaces behind mine and I sat down in the passenger seat. As he got in and began driving I reached over to set a hand against his thigh, “thank you for driving me back Ivan, I’m pretty buzzed, I was gonna call you for a ride but you didn’t answer… I thought you were mad at me” 

Okay still no reply… maybe he was angry. I started to feel uncomfortable, shrinking down in the seat and retracting my hand away from him as I looked out the window, noticing we passed the college already. “Are we going back to your house?” I glanced back over to him, “Da.” 

Awesome. He is fucking mad, of course I had to go and fuck something up… “Ivan I’m sorry.. I don’t want you to be mad at me” my gaze fell to the car floor as the car was put into park, looking up to see we were at his house again. “We will talk about this inside, come on” Ivan grabbed the keys out of the ignition and made his way into the house, leaving me behind in the car. I sighed trying to mentally prepare myself for whatever conversation he wanted to have as I too made my way out of the car and up to the house, slowly closing the door after I entered. “You lied to me Alfred. I don’t like liars, do you want me to leave you is that what this is? Were you letting all your friends fuck you, is that why you wanted to go so bad? You hide our relationship so you can still go out and fuck whoever you want cyka?” What I didn’t expect was to get yelled at as soon as I closed the door and I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t scared right now as the man continued to raise his voice at me. Backing away from the older man I stood behind the couch to get some distance between us, listening to what he had to say, “Ivan no… I told you I didn’t mean it and I told you yesterday I would never cheat on you! Nobody at school even knows I’m gay id loose my scholarship! That’s why we have to be a secret, please believe me” the contrast between our voices was huge, mine coming off more as a whisper as he continued to yell, getting closer towards me with each sentence, “How can I trust you?! How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” I didn’t even realize what was happening until Ivan was right in front of me, gripping onto the front of my t-shirt. If looks could kill I’d definitely be dead right now. The Russians eyes screamed murder and it honestly terrified me, I’ve never seen him this angry before and I had no clue how to fix this. Panic was flooding through my brain and all I could do was stare at him in disbelief as he continued to yell, “you’re lucky you have someone like me to love you. I’m the only person who would ever want to date a cunt like you and you know it. I’m the best you’ll ever get and if you keep lying to me like this you’ll have no one!” Tears started to prickle around my eyes as I listened, wondering if what he was saying was true.. I’ve never dated anyone before Ivan.. maybe he was right. No one wanted to be with me until him and I didn’t want to lose that.. I didn’t want to be lonely anymore. Yeah I had friends but they were all fake no one knew the real me and it’s a terrible feeling to have hanging over you. 

“I’m so sorry Ivan, please don’t leave me” it felt wrong to be crying right now, I’ve never cried in front of other people before except my dad and Matthew but considering the situation I couldn’t hold it back anymore. Almost instantly I felt the man release my shirt and wrap his arms around me, whispering soft words in Russian into my ear. Usually I didn’t like when he’d speak in his language because I didn’t understand it but I needed the comfort right now, it actually felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I leaned back against him, too mentally drained to return the hug but it was good enough. “I don’t like yelling at you Fredka.. I just care about you. Don’t make this happen again okay?” Ivan pulled away momentarily and it made me happy to finally see a smile on his face, “I won’t, I promise” 

  
Translations 

Cyka - Bitch 

Sorry for the short chapter! I’m glad you all like it so far though!! :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional Manipulation

The past few days I couldn’t help but notice something wrong with my little Fredka and from what I’ve put together he was most likely sad from our fight. Which was what I intended on doing. If I could make him think everyone else hated him I wouldn’t have to worry about people coming between us. The only problem was I didn’t think he’d be missing classes and actually getting depressed… what was the big deal about having tons of friends anyways. All he needed was me and that’s it and if he’s depressed about that then we’d need to have a talk. He hasn’t told me he’s been skipping class though I couldn’t help but to follow him around some days so it was fairly easy to figure out. 

Apparently he was still lying to me and on top of that he didn’t even want to come over today. I don’t mind helping him through depression but his decisions were starting to piss me off. I’ve been deciding what to do about it knowing yelling and starting another fight wouldn’t do any good… instead I needed to do something that would make him want to come to me for comfort. After doing some digging around online it wasn’t hard to find out more about Alfred. I had both his parents phone numbers, his brothers, his home address, personal documents saved onto my laptop. It’s amazing what you could do with technology now. I wasn’t planning to go this far so soon but Fredka didn’t leave me a choice, it felt like he was slipping away from me just because he was “sad” and I couldn’t have that happen.

It took me a bit to think of the right words to say, planning everything out carefully in my head before I went on, everything had to be perfect or else this would turn against me. As I picked up my house phone and carefully entered the number, making sure it was the right one before dialing, I waited for Mr. Kirkland to pick up. I was actually intrigued to find out what the man was like, only hearing stories from Alfred and what I’ve found online. If he was as terrible as the boy said this should be easy. 

“ _ Hello?”  _

“ _ Yes Mr. Kirkland? This is campus security, we found this number as the emergency contact and I was just calling to inform you that Alfred has been suspended for usage of drugs and alcohol on campus.”  _ The tone of the man's voice on the other end only made my smile grow wider hearing a few cuss words before he began to talk again. 

“ _ Thank you sir.”  _ It was as easy as that. The phone call ended and now I’d have Alfred coming to me for comfort in less than an hour most likely, all I had to do was wait. 

—————————————————————

The fight Ivan and I had Monday lingered in the back of my head for days now, technically the fight was my fault and it wasn’t like I was angry at Ivan. Though what he said about none of my friends liking me actually stuck with me more than I thought it would. Did people actually not like me? Maybe Ivan was the only one.. but either way I didn’t want to talk to him about my problems. Hell I don’t even discuss my emotional problems with Matt, it makes me feel weird… like I’m a burden or something but apparently I already am. It’s only been a few weeks into college and I already feel like absolute shit, I’ve never acted like this in highschool. Why is it just now happening? There’s been no record of me being depressed or any of that shit but this has been the third day I’ve skipped my classes just because I felt terrible. Maybe I’ll eventually talk to Matthew about it but for now I just hoped all this would go away by itself, I’ve acted normal around Ivan so he doesn't even know I’ve been missing class. Usually I go to his house around 7 but today I didn’t even want to get out of bed, being that the time was already 4 there was no point anyways. 

The feeling of my phone going off grabbed my attention, pausing what I was watching on Hulu and I expected the call to be from Ivan but to my disappointment it was my dad. Great. I pondered even answering it for a few seconds, but the longer I ignore him the more angry he’d be. 

“ _ Hey dad _ ”

“ _ Alfred. Is there anything you want to tell me?”  _ What the fuck? What the hell was he talking about

“ _ No? Did I do something wrong?”  _ Did he find out about me and Ivan… no only Matthew knew and he wouldn’t tell dad. He wouldn’t do that to me. 

“ _ Fine. You know what you did and you aren't welcome here during the summer anymore. You can find somewhere else to stay. I expected more out of you.”  _ The sound of silence was the only thing left, indicating he hung up. I didn’t even have a change to understand what I did wrong but the only thing it could be was he found out I was gay…. I just got kicked out of my house. Hell I didn’t even know what to feel right now, it was hard to even believe that just happened, but apparently I was right. He’d kick me out that fast just because of who I wanted to love.

Before I could even process any emotions my hand reached for the phone again immediately calling Ivan trying not to get choked up until I made it over to his house. Now I guess I was fucking homeless, even if I have a dorm it’s not like I could stay here forever. Who the fuck does that to their own kid?! 

“ _ Hi darling”  _

_ “I-Ivan I’m coming over something bad just happened, I’ll explain when I get there.”  _ Hanging up the phone I quickly jumped out of bed to throw on a jacket, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. Nothing mattered right now, it felt like everything was crashing down on me and it's happening so fast.. Ivan would know what to do. He can fix this. 

The drive over there was short like usual, parking where I normally did on his street before walking inside the house. “What’s wrong fredka? You are worrying me” As soon as he asked I broke down in tears for like the sixth time in front of the man. For some reason ever since I’ve been with Ivan it’s also been the most I’ve ever cried in my life, I’ve never been this person. I hate it. 

“My fucking dad” I laid my head against his chest as the older man pulled me into a hug, letting the tears soak into his shirt, “h-he kicked me out of the house and now I have no where to live when the school is closed and I don’t know what I’m going to do! He hates me now” slowly the crying turned into hysteria, my hands gripping onto Ivan’s shirt as I sobbed into him. All the bottled up emotions were just finally coming out and it felt like I was drowning, I just wanted everything to go away. “Oh Fredka… you are always welcome to live here with me. I would love for you to be here, don’t get worked up about that okay? I’ll always be here for you and I apologize but your father is a piece of shit. He didn’t deserve a son like you.” The offer Ivan gave felt like a weight lifted off my shoulders but it didn’t fix everything… “b-but he’s my dad. I don’t want him to hate me” I let Ivan pick me up, wrapping my arms around his neck as he walked over to the couch to sit down as I tried to get comfortable in his lap, wiping the tears off my face. “My father hated me too. He’s dead now but he never liked me, the last time I talked to him I was your age, it feels like the end of the world now but it gets better” 

“It doesn't feel like it will…” it felt like everything was going wrong right now, I didn’t even have motivation for school anymore. I wish I could just move somewhere with Ivan but my gut was telling me I shouldn’t. He was probably right though, this would pass after a while I just needed to suck it up. “I know honey but I’m here for you. I will always be here for you. I love you.” I couldn’t help but smile at that, out of everything going on at least I had Ivan. “I love you too Ivan” 

“How about I make us dinner, you go wash up and we can eat and do something to take your mind off of all this” With a nod I stood up, silently making my way towards the bathroom to wash all the dried tears from my face. 

On the way I noticed an open door next to the bathroom that looked like an office, did Ivan work at home? He never told me much about what he did for work and now that I was his boyfriend it wouldn’t hurt to go look around. Entering the room it seemed like a pretty standard office area with a desk, book shelf, and a chair. Pretty plain and boring. I moved around the desk, sitting down in his chair and a smile finally spread across my face seeing a picture of me on his desk… he really did like me. Hopefully he didn’t mind that I was going through his stuff, by this point I was genuinely curious and it was something to take my mind off of this bullshit day. Opening the first drawer it just seemed like normal office supplies, the second one had a bunch of folders which I grabbed to look through. At first glance it seemed like some kind of documents until I flipped through the first few coming across something strange. It was a court ordered document.. I mean that was a normal thing, I got one before for a speeding ticket but something in my mind told me it wasn’t for that. Reading the paper further to see what it was for it clearly stated in bold letters ‘ **Aggravated Assault** ’ 

Why didn’t he tell me this? The date showed it was only a few months ago too… maybe he didn’t do this though. He could have been innocent. I knew I shouldn’t have continued to look but I was already this far in, finding this made me wonder what else he had in here. Flipping to the next paper laid another court ordered document, but a different one. This one was a restraining order from last year and it was against Ivan by someone named Yao. What the fuck was this. My heart began to beat faster as I continued to flip through the different papers and one after another each one being court related. Sexual Assault. Stalking. Another Aggravated Assault. Stalking again. Sexual Harassment. It went on and on until I couldn’t look at them anymore. I shoved the folder back where it belonged and stood up to hurry out of the room, trying to keep my cool before heading back to the living room. 

Did Ivan actually do those things? Should I bring it up to him… he’d get mad that I went through his personal things but I had a right to know if my boyfriend was crazy. I expected coming here would help but if all this was true I really wouldn’t have anything left. There would be no way I’d continue dating Ivan after that… but how could I ask him about it? 

“Fredka are you still sad?” The man spoke from behind me making me nearly trip over myself, “Ivan don’t sneak up on me I’ve told you not to do that… and well yes but now there’s something else…” 

“And what would that be?” The man's smile was unsettling. It's like he knew but he couldn't have known. He was in the kitchen the whole time… I paused for a long moment wondering if I should say anything, if those things were true what if he did something to me after I brought it up. I could fight him but it was a risk. “I-I um… don’t be mad at me but I got curious and looked around in your office. I found some papers there and they were all the.. court papers.” The nerves going through my body only got worse noticing his smiles never faltered once, instead he chuckled lightly, “Fredka don’t worry about those, they were all false. People would just claim these things against me because they didn’t like me that’s all, but do not go through my things again. Da?” It didn’t sound right but if Ivan said so then that’s all that mattered… or maybe it was an excuse I made because the truth was Ivan was all of those things but I wanted to stay with him. Either way, it was settled that I was going to find out more and it made me curious who this Yao person was and why they had a restraining order against Ivan. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none for this chapter 
> 
> •Switched to third person for this chapter! I found it’s easier for me to write that way :)

Tension filled the room as both men ate dinner; Alfred couldn’t help but wonder when it was a good idea to bring all of this up after noticing how displeased Ivan looked. The Russian man's gaze stayed on his food instead of looking at Alfred like he usually would which made the young man feel like he was definitely hiding something from him. The teenager started to regret even looking through his personal things.. All of this could have been avoided, but at the same time he was glad. It seemed like Ivan was hiding so much from him and now he actually had proof of it. Alfred let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. The blond hasn't even touched his food yet due to a loss of appetite, though that was to be expected with today’s turn of events and ongoing problems. Meanwhile Ivan finally looked towards his lover, his expression changing into a soft smile, “is something wrong Fredka? You haven’t touched the dinner I made.” He spoke softly, reaching over the table to take Alfred's hand into his as he stared the boy down. He knew what was wrong but Ivan wanted to hear it first. “Oh.. um yeah I’m good, I’m just fuckin tired dude today’s been shitty” After hearing the words a frown formed on Ivan’s face, that being not the answer he wanted. _‘I should have known he was too much of a coward to say anything.’_ There was obviously something on Alfreds mind that he wanted to say, but the blond was struggling on deciding whether to have that conversation or not. Honestly Alfred was scared Ivan would flip his shit over him asking. “Just spit it out. You’re just making me angry Alfred” The teen winced feeling the older man squeeze onto his hand a little tighter causing Alfred to yank his hand back, “you’re angry? I should be the one who’s angry, you lied to me. Who is Yao? Why do they have a restraining order against you? If you were actually innocent the court wouldn’t have held that against you!” Alfred blurted out defensively, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms. He knew his boyfriend was not happy but right now he could care less, he just wanted to know the real truth.

Ivan sat across the table, staring at the kid in disbelief before his anger started to rise again. He didn’t want to make a scene and make matters worse but Alfred was starting to really piss him off. “I did not lie to you. How dare you accuse me of lying when you are the one who always lies to me. If you have to know Yao was an ex boyfriend who screwed me over, I did not do anything to harm him and considering you don’t know how court works it’s fairly easy to prosecute an innocent person.” Ivan tried his best to stay calm though his voice started to get louder by each sentence. “Then why are you getting so defensive Ivan?” The American sighed, resting his elbows on the table. “I think I’m allowed to get defensive. That cyka ruined my life and you just had to bring it up because you’re a nosey little cunt.” Suddenly the man got up, storming out of the kitchen and leaving Alfred there by himself. The sound of the back patio door closing made Alfred sigh in relief actually glad the man left him alone. For the first time he felt as if this fight wasn’t his fault… he was starting to believe Ivan was innocent but he still had a right to know as his boyfriend.  
While waiting for Ivan to return he began to clear the plates off the table, setting them in the dishwasher as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. ‘Please don’t be dad’ he thought to himself as he took his phone, happy to see it was Mattie instead.

“ _Hey Al… so dad seems really mad at you, I tried to ask what happened but he won’t tell me. I tried to call him down but he’s being a real dick right now, are you okay? What happened?”_ Matthews' voice was quiet and concerned. He didn’t believe Alfred would do anything bad, but something stupid... yes. No matter what though he was always going to be there for him. “ _Dude I don’t know, he just called me and said I was getting kicked out and hung up.”_ This was the last thing Alfred wanted to think about right now. It seemed like way too much happened in one day, there wasn’t enough time to process one problem before another got added. “ _I’ll try to pry it out of him but you know how he is.. either way do you want to maybe hang out tomorrow? I’ll make the drive up there to you”_  
“ _Yes please, I need someone normal to talk to and you’re the closest person… and you can meet Ivan, we’re kinda fighting right now but it’s okay. He’s just outside calming down I think”_ Speaking of which, he hoped the man was still outside. He walked towards the window checking to see and sure enough Ivan was sitting on his porch swing smoking a cigarette. “ _Why are you guys fighting? I thought you said things were going okay, did he do something?”_ It was clear Matthew was already biased against the man, after that phone call the first night Alfred was over there he felt that Ivan was bad news… but he made Alfred happy so maybe he was wrong. “ _No no it’s all okay now just a misunderstanding.. But ima get off here okay? I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ Hanging up the call Alfred decided to go see if Ivan was alright, walking to join him on the patio.

“... hey, I didn’t mean to offend you ya know? I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to kill me or something, I still love you” Alfred smiled, sitting next to the larger man with a smile. He noticed Ivan looked more calm now which was good though he did begin to notice the man had quite the explosive temper, but that could be worked on. “I know.. I’m sorry Fredka and I don’t know I still might kill you” Ivan chuckled lightly, “thank you for believing me though, I love you too.” He wrapped an arm around the boy, leaning back to just enjoy the moment. “Oh please you wouldn’t do that” the teen laughed as he leaned against the other man's chest, “also I talked to Matthew and he’s coming over to see me tomorrow, you two can meet and stuff!” Alfred beamed excitedly while Ivan tried to hold a fake smile. The man wasn’t too fond of anyone close to Alfred at all, especially Matthew; the boy's brother seemed like trouble to Ivan and he needed to figure out a way to get on Matthew's good side so he didn’t go and tell Alfred to leave him. Arthur was already out of the picture thankfully so that was one person out of the way as well as Alfreds friends. ‘ _Hopefully it stays that way’_ Ivan thought to himself while he pondered if he wanted to try and get Matthew out of Alfred's life (which seemed like more of a challenge) or make the guy like him. “That’s great Fredka, I can't wait to meet him.” Ivan held onto his smile, “seeing that you don’t have class tomorrow would you like to stay over? We both had a rough day I’d like to spend some time with you” that’s when it finally dawned on Alfred that he almost missed a whole week of classes making the teen groan lightly as he realized how much homework and notes he’d have to get caught up on, “yea I’m down, do you wanna drink tonight? I kinda need it right now” Alfred stood up, making an attempt to pull Ivan up too but the man was too heavy though it seemed to amuse Ivan anyways, “da we can, you’re going to become an alcoholic like me if you’re not careful dorogoy” The larger man stood up to walk back inside the house with his lover. Finally after a long few days Ivan felt relief that everything ended up working out in his favor… well he knew it would due to Alfred being so oblivious about everything but this time it seemed more difficult. Now with everything out of the way Ivan felt like he didn’t need to worry about that much more and soon Alfred would just be his and no one else’s.

“Can we order a pizza or something, I’m hungry now” Alfred followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, watching as Ivan opened the alcohol cabinet to get down a bottle of vodka, “and don’t you have anything other than vodka? That shits nasty… I know you commies like it but I don’t” The young man teased, lifting himself up to sit on the kitchen counter. Being able to poke fun at Ivan again actually made him feel better, strangely it felt like how it did when they first met. It almost made Alfred disappointed in himself that he even thought about breaking up with the man because all couples fought.. it was completely normal and he truly felt like he loved Ivan. He’s never felt this comfortable around someone before and at first he thought that because Ivan was twice his age things would be awkward but he couldn’t have been more wrong. “You should have eaten what I cooked you then.. and da, all I have is vodka. My apologies that you Yankees don’t like it, but I’ll mix it with something for you since you’re a child.” Ivan smirked over at him as he began to pour them both a glass, grabbing a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge afterwards to put in Alfreds. “I’m not a child thank you and come onnnn I was sad earlier. I deserve a pizza, pleassseee” the blond pouted, starting to lightly swing his feet to kick the cabinets under him until Ivan walked over to stand between his legs. “You say you’re not a child yet you act like one…” 

Translations: Cyka- Bitch  
Dorogoy - Darling


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Domestic Violence

“Ivan Matthew is going to be here in 30 minutes, is dinner ready yet?” Alfred sat by the window watching for his brother to arrive in excitement. He couldn’t wait for the two to meet and he hoped Matthew liked Ivan. He knew his brother was always protective of what he did and who he hung out with but Ivan was such a great guy… when he wanted to be but that was besides the point. “Da, everything is ready darling.” On the other side of things Ivan was dreading this evening. He already tried to convince Alfred that maybe his brother shouldn’t come and they could just spend the day to themselves and go out on a date for the first time. It bothered the Russian man that Alfred refused to go out in public with him and he began to wonder if his Fredka didn’t actually want to be with him or maybe Matthew was the one putting things in his head. Either way Ivan would be able to read the man once he arrived and decide what to do with the situation. “Awesome! You seem tense, chill, Matthew is a cool dude you guys will get along I promise” The younger man walked into the kitchen to hug Ivan from behind, a smile forming on his face as he rested his head against his back. Finally Alfred was beginning to feel better again. After giving everything that happened the past few days some thought he realized it didn’t really matter too much. The thing with Arthur would blow over eventually and he could stay with Ivan until then and what did it matter if people didn’t like him at school like Ivan said.. he wasn’t there for them he was there to get his degree and leave. 

“I’m not tense, I just don’t like people. I need a drink” Ivan muttered before pulling away from the teen to grab the usual bottle of vodka from his liquor cabinet, “no Ivan please don’t get drunk for this… please?” Alfred sighed as he followed the man, taking the bottle out of his hands before he could pour himself a glass. It wasn’t hard to tell Ivan wasn’t happy but Alfred just figured he was nervous to meet his brother. “Fredka. Give me it. I’m not going to get drunk” Ivan glared down at the other, anger starting to rise inside him again as the boy only held the bottle further away as he reached for it. “No you’re depending on this shit too much man” It actually began to worry Alfred how much Ivan was drinking on a daily basis, every time he came over the guy had a new bottle of vodka. “I’m the adult here. I know what’s good for me, now give it.” Ivan stepped closer to reach for the bottle again until Alfred pushed him away and before the larger man could think his fist connected with Alfred jaw making the teen drop the bottle of vodka on the floor to cup his face, “Ivan what the fuck dude?!” Alfred hissed in pain, feeling his fingers start to get wet. Before Ivan had the chance to say anything the American rushed to the bathroom to look at his busted lip, glaring at his reflection as he wiped the blood off his face with a rag. ‘ _ Nice’  _ the young man thought to himself with a sigh. Now Matthew was going to think Ivan was abusive… which he did hit Alfred but he did push him first, it was probably just out of instinct so he couldn’t blame the man. “Fredka I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you. Are you okay?” Ivan stepped into the bathroom, his mood now completely changed as he moved closer to Alfred to look at his wound. Knowing Matthew was going to be here any minute caused the older man to grow even more worried now that the boy had a physical wound on him, ‘ _ this is just great.’  _

“Don’t tell your brother about this. Say you fell or something okay? It would be for the best” He pulled Alfred into a hug once the teen finished wiping all the blood away and to his relief he agreed, “I know, it’s okay it wasn’t your fault I shouldn’t have pushed you. I’ll go clean the mess up in the kitchen okay?” Alfred smiled lightly as he placed a kiss on the man's cheek before leaving the room to clean up the glass and alcohol before Matthew got there. 

It wasn’t long before everything was spotless again, thankfully just in time too. Hearing a knock on the door Alfred rushed into the living room with a huge smile on his face despite what had happened earlier, “Mattie!” He grabbed his brother in a tight hug before pulling away, “I’ve missed you so fucking much dude!” 

“I’ve missed you too Al” Matthew returned the smile as he hugged his brother back before walking inside the house, glancing around, “nicer than I expected, so where the boyfriend?” The blond looked over at Alfred, almost immediately noticing the fresh wound on his lip though he didn’t say anything about it quite yet. Matthew's first guess was the boyfriend did it, actually to him it wasn’t a guess he knew Ivan did it but he felt walking in and just bringing it up wouldn’t go well. “I’ll get him! You’ll love him Matt, he’s so sweet” Alfred walked towards the hallway, “Ivan Matt is here!” He smiled once he saw him leave his bedroom and walk over to the two of them, seemingly in a better mood now which Alfred was thankful for. “Ah Matthew, pleasure to meet you. Fredka talks about you all the time.” Ivan reaches out to shake the other blonds hand in which Matthew slowly moved to copy, still uneasy about the man. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Matthew pulled away, returning his glance over towards his brother, “so what how long has it been now? A little over a month?” 

“Yep! It feels a lot longer than that though doesn't it Ivan?” The Russian nodded in response as he stared at Matthew with the same smile. He could tell he was going to end up being trouble, his actions already told Ivan the man didn’t trust him so he’d have to just try to convince Alfred to stay away from his brother after this. That seemed a lot easier than getting Matthew to like him. “We just finished dinner, you’re probably hungry. I hate the drive getting up here, I feel bad you had to come all this way” Alfred led his brother to the kitchen where the food was already laid out, “what do you want to drink Mattie?” 

“Water is fine thank you and it wasn’t too bad, the new job I got is about an hour and half away so I’m used to it.” Matthew smiled as he took a seat at the table, “so Ivan, Alfred mentioned you are from Russia. What made you move to America? That’s a pretty big change” Matthew smiled over at the man, noticing the pause before Ivan sat down across from him. For some odd reason he knew that his brother still didn’t know why Ivan moved here and what his job was and Matthew felt that should've already been said after being together for a month. “Personal reasons, I wanted to get away from home” Ivan held onto his fake smile as he poured himself a glass of wine then one for Alfred while the American returned with Matthews water. “Sorry to hear that.. Do you have children? If you did they’d be around Alfreds age right?” The statement instantly began to make Ivan uncomfortable, distracting himself with his wine so he didn’t have to answer right away. “Oh come on Mattie he’s not that old don’t be mean” Alfred glared at his brother quickly before smiling again, not wanting Ivan to get upset while his brother was here. He knew if the man did start to get angry there would be no chance of Matthew liking him after that, hell he already got the hint his brother didn’t like his boyfriend but he wanted the two to get along. 

“Really? You said he’s 36 right? Dads only a few years older” Matthew began to eat, acting oblivious to what he was trying to do. Honestly he was trying to get a rise out of the Russian man. The blond did not trust Ivan with his brother at all and he hoped that pointing some flaws out to Alfred would make him want to leave Ivan and realize what the hell he's gotten himself into, but due to how oblivious Al was he knew it might not work. “Da. 36 and I do not have any children.” Ivan stared at the man sitting across from him, his smile starting to fade as the kid continued to talk, “that’s a shame.. so Al, what happened to your face man? Your lip looks pretty messed up” Alfred's eyes widened for a second before laughing and dropping his fork back down, “oh I fell earlier and hit it against the counter, the floor was wet so I slipped, it hurt like a bitch” The teen glanced over towards Ivan who continued to eat in silence. He couldn’t help but think maybe inviting Matthew over was a mistake.. this was a lot more awkward then he hoped it to be. “Strange… usually a punch would make that type of wound that doesn't look like you fel-“ 

“Excuse me.” Ivan stood up abruptly before leaving the table, making his way outside on the patio with his glass of wine, leaving the two brothers alone. 

“Matthew, you're making him uncomfortable why do you hate him so much you just met him dude!” Alfred groaned, leaning back in his seat as Matthew just glared at him, “Alfred listen to me. Now that I’m actually here I can talk to you about this. I don’t think you should keep dating Ivan, he obviously hit you and he’s fucking sketchy. Just tell me the truth, did he hit you?” It hurt him to know Alfred was so delusional with this whole situation, almost like he saw Ivan as a saint when the man was crazy. He didn’t want Alfred to be with some guy twice his age that’s abusive and an alcoholic, really Matthew was starting to think this was because of Arthur… it would be best for Alfred to go get therapy not seek an older man's company because he has daddy issues. “He didn’t mean to! Okay?! It’s not a big deal Matt, I pushed him and he hit me.”

“..Alfred that’s not okay. Pushing is not the same thing as hitting someone.” Matthew leaned over to take his brothers hand into his, “please just think about what you’re doing. I love you Al and I don’t want to see you hurt…” In return Alfred pulled his hand away, shaking his head towards the other. Matthew just didn’t know how Ivan was, he wasn’t an abuser; he’s a nice man who Alfred loved and he didn’t know how to show that to his brother. “I love you too… since it’s kinda awkward now with you and Ivan do you wanna go do something tomorrow before you go back? we can see a movie or something.” Alfred gave a small smile as he began to clear off the table, figuring everyone wasn’t going to continue eating after what had happened. “Yes i'd like that.. I guess I’ll go to the hotel.” The other blond walked closer to him, bringing the teen into a tight hug, “please be safe. I worry so much about you and if anything happened to you Alfred I wouldn’t know what I’d do… text me if anything happens, I love you” Matthew placed a kiss to his cheek before taking his leave, not bothering to say goodbye to Ivan. In reality he could care less about the man, he could drop dead and Matthew would be happy. “I love you too Mattie, see you tomorrow” Alfred completely disregarded everything the man said as he finished cleaning the kitchen up. In his mind Matthew was completely wrong. He didn’t understand why he thought that about Ivan, he didn’t even know the guy and now he didn’t even want to take the time to know him. 

“Did you tell him?” Alfred jumped lightly at the voice and groaned as he turned around, “yes he wouldn’t shut up about it but it’s fine. I’m sorry about tonight I didn’t know he’d make you feel uncomfortable” he let Ivan pull him into a hug, leaning back into it and trying to relax finally after all the tension. “That’s alright fredka.. but he’s not allowed in my house again.”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Possessive Behavior 
> 
> Nsfw in next chapter

It was 30 minutes before the second football game in the season, the last game Alfreds team had already won but this one he was actually nervous about since they were going up against one of the better teams. He was put as a wide receiver and although fairly confident he was one of the best it didn’t stop him from getting some anxiety about it. Previously he told Ivan specifically  **not** to come to the game due to the fear of his teammates figuring out they are dating. Ivan was already upset he couldn’t go to the first game, but what Alfred didn’t know was he was definitely coming to this one. The older man had convinced himself what Alfred told him was an excuse and that the teen was cheating on him. He didn’t understand the big deal about people knowing your sexuality; of course it was a big deal when he lived in Russia but Ivan didn’t know many people and the people who did know were too intimidated to say anything to him. As their warmups came to an end Alfred followed his team out onto the field to get into position, waiting for the game to start. Meanwhile his boyfriend sat in the stands, eyes glued onto the blond with a smile across his face. The only sport he’s ever been interested in was hockey but if Alfred was in it he’d sure as hell watch; he could watch the teen all day and never get bored of it. As the game started it was a surprise to Ivan that the blond was actually good at the sport and the man thought he looked hot doing it too. The problem with that though was Ivan was beginning to get an erection watching him play, his eyes staring back at the timer every so often to see when half time would be. The other problem Ivan was having is the fact that his boyfriend was getting too close to the other men during the game. He understood the point of football was you had to tackle people and so on but it didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous about it and the more it went on the more it got under his skin. Then he began to wonder how important the sport was to Alfred because at this rate he thought maybe the teen should quit if there was this much physical contact. ‘ _ He’s probably sucking dick in the long room too’ _ Ivan thought to himself, getting his cigarettes out and lighting one to keep himself calm until half time. Ideally Ivan wanted his boyfriend to quit school all together and live with him 24/7 which would be hard for him to get Alfred to do but not impossible… unless he just kidnapped him, but then he’d have to dodge police. As the minutes continued to pass it was finally half time, Ivan immediately stood up and walked down the steps to find Alfred who walked towards the side lines to finally be able to get a drink of water. 

“Good job dude, we are kicking their ass so far” Alfred jumped lightly when he felt his friend slap his ass and he rolled his eyes and smiled, shoving him, “hopefully it just stays that way” Alfred turned to face him, noticing his teammate start to stare behind him making Alfred turn back around. The teens eyes widened seeing the familiar face, “Ivan?!” He could feel panic start to rise inside him with just the man being there and now standing right infront of his team. “Who’s this?” His friend Tyler smiled at the man, resting his elbow against Alfreds shoulder in the process. “Um, he's my dad's friend. I’ll be right back” Alfred pulled away from Tyler and began to walk away with a very pissed off Ivan. He didn’t know what his problem was now or why the hell he was even here but he knew he needed to find a way to tell his lover to leave. “Why did he touch you like that?” ‘ _ Of course that’s why he’s angry’  _ the blond rolled his eyes as he followed him underneath the bleachers. Truthfully after the visit with Matthew things in their relationship had begun to go downhill. Not that Alfred didn’t love Ivan, he truly did have feelings towards the man but his possessiveness has started to be too much. First Ivan asked him not to talk to his brother anymore because he was ‘a bad influence’ then he would get mad at Alfred even bringing up his friends in conversation, and now this shit. “Ivan, everyone on the team does stuff like that, he wasn’t being sexual. He’s straight. He has a girlfriend.” Alfred groaned, crossing his arms as he stared up at the man. This time he wasn’t going to be a pushover, he wanted Ivan to know that what he was doing wasn’t okay and that he was allowed to talk to people and do normal things. “I don’t care what the fuck he is. If the kid touches you again I’m going to break his arms.” Ivan fumed as he matched the others' energy, staring down angrily at the blond. “Dude he’s my  **friend** , I’m allowed to have friends you can’t get jealous over everything okay? It’s not fair!” A second of silence passed between the two before Ivan gripped down onto the boys damp hair tightly, forcing him to move closer towards him, “don’t tell me what to do. I don’t think it’s fair that you can fuck around with anyone you want to and pretend you’re not. You’re probably letting them all fuck you in the locker room, that’s why I’m not allowed to come here isn’t it?” Alfred tensed at the action, his hands immediately moving to try and pry the man's hand off his hair to get away from him. More panic began to set in as Ivan pulled him into a more secluded section hidden behind metal parts stored underneath the bleachers. “Ivan stop! You’re hurting me, I-I’ll stop hanging out with them and we can forget about this. I’d never cheat on you, you’re acting crazy!” Alfred only winced, feeling his hair get pulled tighter, starting to kick at the man in another attempt to make him let go. “I’ll fucking show you crazy. If you want to go whore around I’ll treat you like a goddamn whore.” Ivan shoved the teen to the ground before getting on top of him, moving between his legs. His hand released the grip from his hair, moving it down to wrap around his neck as he squeezed down firmly. The Russian was beginning to get hard again watching the boys panic as he kept pressing down against his windpipe, starting to grind himself against him. 

Alfred was trying to gasp for air while struggling to shove the larger man off of him but to no avail. He was aware Ivan wouldn’t actually kill him but it still hurt; Emotional and physically and although this was the second time the man assaulted him he felt like it was one to many. The teen gasped for air when Ivan finally let go, a stream of tears and coughing following soon after, “I-Ivan please I love you, don’t do this please” the blond cried, reaching up to pull the larger man into a hug to try and calm him down. “Get off me cunt” Ivan brought an open palm down onto the boy's face, hitting him hard enough to make Alfred feel ringing in his ears. “We are going to go home now and continue this there. If you are good this won’t happen again Fredka, you did this to yourself.” Ivan stood up, pulling the boy up with him and he began to shove him in the direction of the exit. Alfred was still confused and in shock, not able to keep up with how fast everything was happening and frankly he just wanted to disappear. The side of his face was still burning and he knew there were most likely bruises forming on his throat, who knows what else would happen if he went home with Ivan. “I-I can’t leave, I have the rest of the game. If I leave I’ll get kicked off the team. Please…” Alfred flinched seeing his boyfriend raise his hand again, “I-I’ll go, I’m sorry” the teen never felt so pathetic in his entire life. He didn’t understand why he didn’t just try to fight the guy back but for some reason it’s almost like he couldn’t. It was different with Ivan… if one of his friends tried to fight him he’d kick their ass but his friends also aren't a 6’4 Russian man. 

The walk to the car was silent and Alfred just wanted to get out of his dirty uniform that was now covered in dirt from when Ivan shoved him down to the ground and choked him out. The blond already felt bad enough by making Ivan angry…even though deep down he knew it wasn’t his fault Alfred ended up believing it was his fault and that this could have been avoided. Maybe he was a horrible person… he never cheated on Ivan but he felt terrible for making the man feel like he did. Once the two were in the car Ivan began to drive back, lighting another cigarette and rolling down the window. “I don’t want to do this to you Alfred, I only do these things because I love you. I’m trying to make you a better person.” Ivan rested a hand on the teens thigh as he drove, glancing over at him every so often after noticing how tense the kid was. “I love you too… I-I’m sorry for making it seem like I was cheating on you. I’d never do that Ivan… please don’t hurt me when we get back, I..I don’t want to be scared of you” Alfred began to break down into tears again, placing both his hands over his face to cry into them. He hoped the man would take pity on him and they could just turn this into a nice night, but it was always a gamble with Ivan. The man could be sweet and caring or just go into a fit of rage and it’s not like Alfred could tell which was going to come out.. he was convinced Ivan had some sort of impulse control disorder or something of the sort. 

“The only way I’d believe you is if you quit that stupid game you play. You’d be more successful focusing on just school anyways.” The request made Alfreds heart drop, making the teen cry harder and he shook his head. There was no way he could quit.. his whole life had always revolved around football, it was part of his scholarship. He couldn’t lose that. “It makes me happy.. and if I quit I won’t be able to afford college” Ivan pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, turning slightly to face the teen better, “I should be enough to make you happy and I’ll pay for your college. Problem solved. If you say yes there won’t be any more fights tonight and we can forget this happened.” The older man tightened his hold on Alfreds thigh, waiting for an answer as the young man continued to cry into his hands. Ivan knew he would say yes but he wanted to hear it; he knew that Alfred would do anything he said by this point and that’s exactly what he wanted. The kid was so naive and it worked perfectly for what Ivan wanted in a relationship, eventually he would have Alfred all to himself and they could move somewhere far away from friends and family. It would just be the two of them, forever. “O-Okay. I’ll quit” the thought only made Alfred cry harder and he pushed his boyfriend hand off him as he got out of the car. He wanted to be as far away from the man as possible right now, just to be alone to process everything that happened for at least a few minutes. Everyone was going to be so disappointed in him… he just had to make up an excuse for why he was quitting so he didn’t seem like an asshole. “Fredka don’t act like that, this is to help our relationship.” 

“I just need to be alone for awhile Ivan. I’m really upset right now, can you at least understand that or am I not allowed to have emotions now either? I’m not allowed to do fucking anything, you act like my dad!” Alfred shoved past the man to get inside the house, going to Ivan’s room to finally change out of his uniform. Fortunately he kept clothes at Ivans house too just in case he needed them and he began to change into some sweatpants and a hoodie before leaving the room again. “Don’t you dare compare me to your father. I do not appreciate how you are acting tonight Fredka, you better change your attitude fast or you’ll be regretting it.” Alfred rolled his eyes as he walked past him, going straight for the liquor cabinet. He took one of the bottles of vodka down and took the cap off, drinking from the bottle, “What or you’ll hit me again?” The blond stared at him as he continued to take drinks from the bottle, not caring about the taste at the moment. He just needed something to keep him from being so overwhelmed before he lost his mind. He knew pushing Ivan over the edge would just cause more problems but he couldn’t help it, he was allowed to be mad too and the sad thing was the thought of breaking up with the man had yet to cross his mind. “Fuck you. I don’t mean to hit you Fredka you just make me so angry sometimes. If you didn’t it wouldn’t fucking happen.” Ivan walked closer, taking the bottle from the teen after seeing him start to chug it and he took a drink for himself before setting the bottle back onto the counter. “It should be happening at all…” Alfred said before leaving the room, going back to Ivan’s room to lay down in the bed. The plan was to just go to sleep and figure this shit out in the morning but he doubted that would actually happen after seeing Ivan follow him in the room. “I know you are upset but let’s at least end the night on a good note, I’m upset too you know.” Ivan sat down next to him in the bed, keeping his distance in hopes the teen would start to get in a better mood soon. It’s not like he did anything wrong, there were valid reasons for why he was angry today and apparently Alfred just didn’t see it. That wasn’t his fault. “Oh you poor thing… why don’t you fix it then” the teen glared before rolling over on his side to face away from him, just wishing Ivan would shut the fuck up already. It was obvious he just needed space but the man apparently couldn’t take the hint, especially after feeling the man's chest press against his back and arms around his waist. “How about I make you feel good then? You don’t have to do anything.. just lay there” Alfred started to feel his face heat up from anger and pleasure as he felt the man start to rub his dick through his sweatpants, trying to move away from the touches but there was nowhere to go, “Ivan I really don’t want to. This isn’t going to help anything.” Alfred groaned feeling his boyfriend only stroke him faster until he started to get hard and out of habit the teen started to push back into it. “It does help, just let me dorogoy. I promise you’ll love it.” Ivan leaned down to place kisses along his neck as he started to press his erection into the teens ass, beginning to switch between stroking the boy fast then slow to get him more excited. “Fine..but I’m not doing any of the work.” Ivan smiled at the response and kissed the teen, “don’t worry Fredka, you can’t anyways if you’re tied up. You’ll love this.”    
  


Translations: Dorogoy - Darling 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted rape

“Absolutely not, I don’t trust that idea at all” Alfred cringed lightly after Ivan brought up the idea of bondage; not that he didn’t like it. It was just the fact that the man beat the shit out of him earlier and now he expected Alfred to be fine with the idea of being completely defenseless, especially while the younger man was intoxicated. “Oh come on Fredka, you can trust me. If you tell me to stop I will. Okay dorogoy?” Ivan pulled away from the male to get out of bed, pulling out a bag he kept underneath it. He didn’t even bother waiting for an answer as he was already getting his restraints out and Alfred knew there was no point in answering anyways since it seemed his lover was going to do it either way. It was best to just get it over with so he could go to sleep faster and forget about another shitty day. Alfred felt the bed dip next to him as the man sat back down, letting Ivan fasten the leather around his wrists before connecting the other side to the bedpost then doing the same for his other hand. Anxiety started to slowly fill the teen as he pulled lightly on the clasps before turning his gaze up towards Ivan who only gave him a reassuring smile, “you look so adorable when you’re scared..” ‘ _ Like that’s a totally normal thing to say to someone’ _ Alfred thought to himself, instantly regretting the idea of just letting this happen and to make things worse he still had an erection. Still the teen stayed silent, looking away from him as Ivan left to go grab something else from his bag. Within seconds Alfred felt a piece of cloth slip over his eyes and he finally spoke up, “I-Ivan I don’t like this anymore” he pulled on the leather harder now as he felt his boyfriend slide between his legs, only to hear the man laugh. “Shhh. If you didn’t like this you wouldn’t be hard right now. Just relax” Ivan looked the teen up and down, soaking in the beautiful sight before he decided he needed to see more. The Russian began to slide the boys sweatpants off, discarding them to the floor and he was pleased to see Alfred wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. It wasn’t until now Ivan realized he should have taken the kids hoodie off before he restrained him but it would do, instead he just lifted it up so the blond's chest was exposed. “You are so gorgeous Fredka, I wish I could just keep you like this forever. I wouldn’t have to worry about what you were doing or where you were at, you could just be here with me every day.” 

Not being able to see already made Alfred on edge, but the things Ivan was saying we're starting to creep him out even more… maybe he was overreacting. By this point the teen couldn’t even tell; being in a relationship with the man was the most confusing experience ever and it was starting to make him wonder if he even loved Ivan like he used to, but one thing was for sure and it was that Alfred didn’t want to do this anymore. “Ivan, I’m really just not in the mood. Untie me” For a moment there was silence and no more movement until Alfred felt the man slip something right over his erection , causing the blond to gasp and struggle harder against the restraints. Tears began to fill his eyes when he realized the older man didn’t plan to stop.. he didn’t think his own boyfriend would ever rape him but apparently he didn’t know Ivan like he thought he did. Meanwhile Ivan continued to ignore the man as he flipped a switch on the cockring to make it start vibrating, smirking lightly when he heard a gasp below him and the boys dick twitch. “Don’t lie to me Fredka~ you seem to be enjoying yourself” Ivan stared at the younger male as he began taking care of his own situation by pulling his jeans off and tossing them to the floor with Alfreds. All the tension from today only made the man want to completely wreck the younger male, especially with the shitty attitude he had earlier; but now Ivan got to be completely in control and Alfred couldn’t do anything about it until he was finished. Once again he moved between the teens legs to grind his erection into his ass, groaning lowly in the process. He wanted so bad to just fuck the kid into the mattress until he screamed but Ivan wanted to make him worked up first or else it wouldn’t be as fun. 

“Ivan.. stop” Alfred spoke between moans, not being able to help it between the vibrations around his dick and the man's dry humping. He was sad to say it but the actions were turning him on more then he’d hoped for, but still it felt wrong. Especially since he was still angry at Ivan and technically this was rape. It made him wonder if he even wanted to continue to date the man anymore and his decision was leaning heavily towards no. He didn’t want to date Ivan; actually he wanted to be as far away from the man as possible, but the boy knew if he were to say that now with him restrained there was no saying of what Ivan would do and that terrified him. He was going to break up with him over text as soon as he got back to his dorm. “Call me daddy. Be good or I’ll have to punish you Fredka” Ivan pulled away to grab the bottle of lube he sat on the nightstand, coating his fingers before pressing two into the boy's tight hole. He leaned down to kiss him as Alfred moaned in response, taking it as a good sign when he spread his legs further for Ivan to finger him. Continuing at a slow pace, Ivan kept thrusting and moving his fingers to try and find his lovers prostate and it didn’t take long. Alfred's moans became louder when the man hit that certain spot and as soon as he did Ivan began abusing the teens ass at a faster pace, adding a third finger. “You’re such a fucking liar. You say you don’t want this but you’re moaning like a goddamn whore. That’s all you fucking are. Daddy’s whore.” Alfred couldn’t help but start to feel nauseous from the mixed emotions he was having, causing the boy to start crying harder as his prostate was continually abused. He hated that he was getting pleasure from this when he didn’t want Ivan to be doing this in the first place and the words coming from the man's mouth only made it a thousand times worse. “P-Please just fuck me, please daddy” Swalloing his pride, Alfred said what he knew Ivan wanted to hear just so they could get this over with and be done with it. “I don’t know dorogoy, you haven’t been too nice to me today. Why should I give you what you want?” Alfred cringed hearing those words and he pulled at leather around his wrists, praying that he could pull his hands free. “Ivan I don’t want this just get it over with. I don’t feel good anymore.” The teen sobbed out and suddenly the older man stopped what he was doing and finally pulled away from the boy. “..I’m sorry Fredka, I thought you were just being stubborn” a lie, but Ivan didn’t want the kid to hate him for doing this. He figured Alfred would eventually start to enjoy it but apparently not, which killed the man's mood anyways. With a sigh Ivan unbuckled the leather straps from the teens wrists and as soon as Alfred felt them gone he quickly got up and removed the blindfold and cockring from himself. “I-I’m walking home.. I need time to think. I’m sorry Ivan” the blond wiped his tears as he got dressed, not even giving the concerned man a second glance before running out the door after making sure he had all his belongings. 

It was a miracle he was even able to get out of there. After this Alfred made up his mind. Him and Ivan were completely done; at first he thought Ivan just had minor issues they could work through but apparently those issues were way out of Alfreds hands. The man was a fucking creep and now the teen realized why Ivan had so many restraining orders against him, hell he was thinking of getting one too. ‘ _ I have to do this’ _ Alfred thought to himself, hesitating to send the text to his now ex boyfriend. As he began to see his campus approach in the distance Alfred opened up his and Ivan’s texts, starting to type the message. “ _ Ivan. I love you and you were fun to be with while it lasted, but I don’t think this is going to work out anymore. I’m sorry to have to do this over text, I’m just more comfortable doing it this way. The reason I’m breaking up with you is because I think if we stay together things will get worse and I don’t think you’re good for me. I’m really sorry and I wish you the best of luck. Please don’t be mad, this is probably for the best” _ With a deep breath the blond sent the text message as he got up to the entrance way, sliding his key card to get inside. Honestly he didn’t know how Ivan was going to react, the guy could take it well or he could go insane. Either way Alfred knew he had to FaceTime Matthew tonight; for support and in case anything scary happened. As the teen opened his laptop to video call his brother he began to feel his phone vibrating, glancing down to see who he dreaded it to be. Alfred ignored the call, typing in his password on the laptop when he received the first text from Ivan. “ _ Answer me. Don’t make me come over there Alfred.” ‘Great… just how I expected him to act’  _ He continued ignoring the calls and messages as he called Matthew, waiting for a response which never happened. It was late so he was probably sleeping, perfect timing. Alfred grew more and more anxious as his phone stayed vibrating from the man calling him repeatedly making the teen toss his phone onto the floor so he didn’t have to look at it. 

Ivan began to get angrier with each call the boy ignored until he finally snapped and threw the phone against the wall. The man was currently seething in anger and of course he wasn’t handling it well at all. He couldn’t believe  **his** Fredka had the audacity to say they were done. Ivan never agreed to that, he had already decided Alfred would never be leaving him; it already was a mistake letting Yao go and that still pissed the man off to think about.. he couldn’t let that happen again. It meant he either had to kill the kid which was not the best idea considering he’d get caught pretty fast.. or the two of them could move away from town. Ivan was leaning more towards the second idea yet he still needed to figure out a plan. He couldn’t have Alfred leave him, he was in love with the kid. He loved him so much and the bitch just decides to leave him because he wanted to have sex?! Ivan tried to collect his thoughts as he paced around his room, stopping to pick his phone back up, “ _ fine. At Least come and get your shit, after this I don’t want to speak to you again.”  _ Ivan sent the text as he sat down on his bed, taking a deep breath to calm down. This had to happen fast. Most likely the teen was going to come get the rest of his things tomorrow and that gave Ivan the perfect opportunity to take the teen with him. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug Use, Violence, Kidnapping 
> 
> *I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. English isn’t my first language but I’m improving :) I’m glad you all enjoy!

“I broke up with Ivan last night” Matthew was actually shocked to hear the news, but because his gut feeling screamed the man was a creep he was glad his little brother left him. The Canadian never liked Ivan to begin with and he knew Alfred always had trouble telling what people were good and bad; thankfully he was able to tell this time. “What happened? Did you just not feel interested anymore or did he do something to you?” The realization that something bad may have happened to Alfred made the man's blood boil. From what he knew Ivan already hit him so it was apparent he had abusive tendencies. Matthew wanted so badly to show up at the guys house and beat the shit out of him but he knew the chances of him winning were sadly slim; even though he could get the cops involved, Alfred would most likely not want that to happen. The kid was too nice for his own good sometimes. Of course Matthew was also known for his kindness but he also knew when to be serious unlike Alfred. “No… you were kinda right about him. I should of listened to you” Alfred paused before he continued on, “I don’t know.. he was kinda always creepy but I was so caught up in wanting a boyfriend I ignored it, but he kinda hurt me and tried to rape me and after that I broke up with him. He’s not really taking it that well.. I feel bad.” Matthew stared at the boy through his computer screen and quickly chipped in, “Non. Do not feel bad Alfred. That man is a monster and you should get a restraining order against him, I don’t like that he lives so close to you. You need to go to the police.” Matthew was beyond pissed at what he just heard. The asshole was not only abusing his little brother but tried to  _ rape _ him too; It was disgusting. It made the man think what kind of adult would think any of that was okay to do to someone half their age or anyone at all for that matter, especially to someone who was already immature and trusting. “Mattie I can’t do that, it would mess up his life again, maybe he just needs therapy or something.. I wish I could have helped him but I couldn’t deal with it anymore, he was trying to get me to quit football and stop talking to you and my friends… I still love him but I don’t know” Alfred looked away from the screen as Matthew continued to talk, his attention turning to his phone. Him and Ivan had been messaging each other all morning and surprisingly the man was being a lot nicer than he was last night. Ivan told Alfred he already had his belongings packed up for him and all he had to do was come and pick them up. Though reading over the most recent message was quite conflicting and if he told Matthew about it Alfred knew for sure his brother would say not to do it… but the teen felt really bad for Ivan. Alfred was aware he was way too empathetic for his own good, but Ivan must have been devastated after he broke up with him. Alfred knew how much the man loved him and truly the blond loved Ivan just as much; If the guy wasn’t so insane it would have been a great relationship. 

‘ _ Before you leave can we just talk one more time… I just want to apologize for everything I’ve done. I’m very sorry Fredka. If you don’t want to, that's fine as well, I understand.”  _

_ ‘I can do that, I don’t have anything else planned today. I’ll see you then Ivan’ _ —“Alfred are you listening to me?” Matthew said rather loudly in an attempt to draw the teens attention from his phone, already having a hunch who he was texting. “Uh yea sorry, I have to get my stuff from Ivan’s soon” The sound of that already made Matthew feel uneasy.. he didn’t want the kid anywhere near that man but he knew how Alfred was. “Do you really trust that idea Al? I can come too if you wait for me. Please.” Alfred smiled lightly at the other man's concerned tone and went to hold up a can of mace, “I can take care of it Matt, I’m not stupid. If he tries anything im going to fucking blind him” Alfred hoped that reassured his brother a little bit, though his expression said otherwise. “Okay… just please call me when you are safe, if you don’t I’m calling the police.”

“Yeah yeah, I will mom. I'ma head over there now, love you” Alfred ended the video call and sighed to himself, staring at the screen for a second before gathering up the motivation to get out of bed. He hated to admit it but he genuinely felt bad for Ivan… he knew breaking up with the man was the right thing to do but he seemed so sad over the breakup. It made Alfred wonder if doing it was even the best idea, but there was no going back now. Hell they’ve only been together for two months, Ivan would get over it and they’d both move on; it's not like the world was ending. The blond finished getting ready before exiting his dorm, leaving to go outside to his car. The thought of something bad happening had crossed his mind, but he doubted Ivan would do anything stupid like that. The man sounded genuine through their conversation this morning and Alfred doubted heavily Ivan would kill him or something.. Matthew was just too paranoid, though the idea of bringing mace stil comforted him. The drive over to the house was short as usual and it was strange to be parked outside of Ivan’s home again after what happened; it felt like nothing happened at all actually and that Alfred was just coming to hang out like they usually did. He just hoped it wasn’t too awkward being over here for an hour or so. Alfred had no clue what Ivan was planning to talk about, but he figured it was going to be Ivan trying to justify himself or throw a pity party to which the blond was going to try not to fall for. As he walked up to the house Ivan was already opening the door with a sad smile on his face as he let Alfred enter and just like he said the blonds things were already packed up. 

The amount of pain Ivan was feeling just staring at his lover was too much to explain; it hurt him the most to know that the kid was completely fine just walking away from their relationship like it was nothing. Like Ivan meant nothing to him; and quite frankly the thought of it pissed the man off to a great extent. He wanted nothing more but to strangle the boy until he saw the life drain from those gorgeous blue eyes. The act of staying calm and collected was already a challenge in itself and usually Ivan was good at pulling a facade like that off but his building rage was starting to get to him. “Are you okay Ivan? Do you still want to talk…?” The soft spoken voice quickly pulled the man from his thoughts, glancing over at the American before nodding, “Da. I’m sorry I’m just a little out of it today, would you like a glass of wine?” 

“Yes thank you, and it’s okay Ivan I understand.. this isn’t easy for me either.” ‘ _ Fucking lying whore’  _ Ivan tried to keep from glaring at the blond, instead quickly leaving into the kitchen to get the kid a drink so he didn’t lash out too early. Meanwhile Alfred stayed put where he was before slowly making his way over to the couch, wondering if staying here was even a good idea when Ivan already seemed to be on edge. The voice in the back of his head told him to leave but as usual Alfred ignored that; maybe talking to Ivan would help him cope with this.. he didn’t want to leave the man an absolute wreck even though he kinda deserved it. This was the first time Alfred went through a breakup and honestly he had no clue what to do. He never liked to hurt people's feelings and seeing Ivan so worked up was enough to make him pity the man. “Here” Ivan handed him the glass while already downing his glass of vodka and Alfred slowly took a drink of the red liquid. He stared at the floor for a few seconds as Ivan took a seat next to him on the couch, trying to figure out the right thing to say since it was obvious the larger man wasn’t going to say anything. “Ivan.. I know this is hard and all.. I just think I’m not ready for a relationship right now and I should have known that. I know you never meant me harm but I still didn’t like the fact you did those things to me and that’s what brought me to my decision to do this.. but I was thinking and maybe it would be best if you talked to someone.. like a therapist.” The blond refrained from making eye contact as he spoke, taking a larger drink from his glass when he was done in hopes that a buzz would make him feel a little less awkward at the moment. “I appreciate your concerns but I am fine.” Ivan watched closely as Alfred drank the wine, waiting for him to finish it before he continued and like he expected the teen downed the rest quickly. “If you weren’t ready for a relationship you should have told me that before I fell in love with you Fredka.” It was obvious the blond felt uneasy by being in his home, which by this point the kid deserves it. All of what was happening was **his** fault and it could have been avoided, it’s not like Ivan wanted to do this. He didn’t like hurting his Fredka but the moment Ivan laid eyes on the boy he knew he had to have him and there wasn’t a chance of letting Alfred go; he couldn’t let this turn into what happened with him and Yao. “I know Ivan and I’m sorry, I really am.” Each word only built more rage inside the man, knowing damn well everything coming from the blonds mouth was a lie. “No you are not. If you were sorry you wouldn’t be leaving me you fucking bitch.” 

“Excuse me?” Alfred finally looked at his ex lover in shock, “I’m the bitch? You hurt me Ivan. Where’s my apology?” Alfred glared at the man and went to get up before Ivan even had the chance to answer his question, “this was a bad idea. I’m leaving” As the blond took a few steps he immediately noticed something of; Oddly enough it felt familiar. When it finally clicked Alfred froze where he was as the sudden realization hit him and he turned back towards the man, anger written over his face, “you did not just fucking put something in my drink… and you did this before haven’t you?!” The feeling was all too familiar to the teen. He remembered Ivan telling him he got drunk and passed out but he was starting to recall the events before he passed out and it was  _ not  _ from being intoxicated. “Fredka I love you. I know you don’t want to leave me, just make this easier for the both of us okay?” As Alfred's thoughts scrambled to make a decision of what to do he realized he had the can of mace in his pocket and before Ivan got any closer the teen quickly pulled it out while he still had the strength, not hesitating to spray it at Ivan’s face. “BLYAD-“ Alfred watched as the larger man continued to yell in his language and rub his eyes. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Alfred decided not to even bother with getting his things as he tried to make it to the door while he still had the energy; though before he even made it Ivan had him to the floor in seconds and to say the man was furious was an understatement, “ty blyad pizda!” Ivan continued to hold the teen down with his weight as he struggled to get the burning sensation out of his eyes, gritting his teeth. The fact that the boy was still trying to put up a fight didn’t make things easier either, especially while his sight was impaired. Before things could get too out of hand Ivan quickly reached for the blonds neck, squeezing down as hard as he could. He wanted so badly to just snap Alfreds neck at the moment but he kept himself from doing so; it would be better to wait and punish him once they got to the cabin. 

The energy in the blond was already decreasing fast, even the adrenaline pumping through his veins wasn’t enough to get the man off him due to the drugs and Alfred thought without a doubt he was going to die. Panic quickly arose as the teen fought for his life, trying to pry Ivan’s arms off his throat with all of his strength as he kicked his legs. Unfortunately all his attempts weren’t working and Alfred knew that, especially as Ivan only pressed down harder in response to his attempts to fight back. All he could do was pray to god he’d wake up and this was all a nightmare as his vision began to fade into black, staring up into the Russians eyes before he fell unconscious. 

“Bitch.” Ivan panted heavily as he let go of the blond, quickly getting up to wash the chemicals out of his eyes and off his face. It was a challenge in itself to even make it to the bathroom; the burning sensation was finally starting to get to him as he turned the water on quickly to rinse his eyes out. After a good 10 minutes of rinsing the pain was starting to fade away, still it was quite painful but Ivan could at least tolerate it for now. Once he wiped the water from his face Ivan made his way back to the unconscious teen laying on his living room floor, staring at him with anger displayed across his features. He couldn’t wait to think of all the things he could do to him when they got to their new home, but one thing was clear. By the time Ivan was done with him, Alfred was going to wish he was never born. Ivan wanted the boy to realize the only person that was ever going to matter in his life was him and apparently he was going to have to beat it into him to make him learn that.

The Russian was thankful he packed everything into his van beforehand, everything he couldn’t fit he could just buy more of. The only thing Ivan hadn’t planned out was future steps in keeping them both hidden but the man was confident it wouldn't be a problem. Ivan already had experience in staying completely hidden and if he didn’t want anyone to find him then they wouldn’t. To avoid any more inconveniences Ivan loaded Alfreds things into his van even though the kid didn’t deserve it and then next was getting Alfred inside. After dragging the blond into the garage he fastened zip ties around his wrists and ankles before laying him in the back seat. Thankfully he remembered the teens phone in his pocket due to the vibrating, pulling it out to see it was a call from his brother. Even though things didn’t go as planned it brought a smile to Ivan’s face knowing he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this again.. it was just him and his Fredka forever now. 

Without hesitation Ivan quickly threw the phone to the ground and stomped on it, lighting a cigarette soon after to try and relax before the long road trip. Although he wanted nothing more but to beat the kid, the thought of what it would be like afterwards warmed his heart. He planned to make Alfred into what he wanted in a boyfriend no matter how much work he had to put into it. Alfred was  **his** and no one could take that away from him. 

  
  
  


Translations: ty blyad pizda - you fucking cunt 


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use, Mild nsfw, kidnapping

It’s been over 6 hours that Matthew has still not heard from his brother and he was growing more and more worried as each minute passed. The blond had grown so concerned he actually told their father about the situation. He did promise Alfred he would never tell their dad anything about his personal life, but Matthew felt he needed to say something. To his relief Arthur wasn't even angry at the fact Alfred was dating a man, but he was furious his son was stupid enough to get himself into a situation like this. As soon as Matthew told him what happened Arthur immediately called the police and to his disbelief the police department claimed they couldn’t even put out a missing persons report until 24 hours. “This is bullshit. My son has been abducted and you’re telling me you people aren't going to do anything about it?! I know my son, he wouldn’t fucking run away with some man he just met. If you won’t do anything about it I’ll hire someone who will.” Arthur yelled into the phone before hanging up. It made the man sick to his stomach knowing his son was out there with some maniac, god knows what was happening to him; but one thing was certain, once Arthur found this man he was going to make him wish he was never born. He didn’t even care that Alfred preferred men, if the kid just talked to him like an adult for once Arthur couldn’t help but think none of this would have happened… “Matthew, am I a bad father?” He took a seat in his recliner after pacing around the room, holding his head in his hands. Maybe he has been hard on the boy, but it was all out of love. He had to be strict on Alfred.. he only wanted the best for him, but apparently that was a mistake. Perhaps if he was easier on him this wouldn’t have happened and the fact that he could have changed things made the man sick. “Don’t blame yourself for this, you didn’t even know what was happening in Alfreds life… you couldn’t have known.” 

“That’s even worse Matthew, I was never there for him. The last time I talked to him I told him never to speak to me again! I’m a terrible father” Arthur tried to hold back tears as his thoughts ate at him. He could only imagine how scared Alfred was right now and he couldn’t do anything to help. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner this was happening. You should have called the police as soon as that cunt hit him” Matthew continued to listen as the man rambled on about how he should have changed things and this and that, not really paying attention to most of what he was saying. All he could think about was Alfred; it didn’t feel real that this was happening… He felt like it was a nightmare and he’d just wake up and everything would be normal again. “I’m going to find a private investigator, I don’t need the fucking police if they are just going to sit on their arse and do nothing.” Matthew watched as the man stormed out of the room into his office, only hoping his brother would be found alive and soon. Arthur was right, he should have called the police when things started to get bad. The fact he didn’t made the blond feel like the biggest piece of shit and now his brother could be lying somewhere dead because of him. ‘ _ Please hang in there Alfred.. I’m so sorry.’ _

The car ride from Pennsylvania to Colorado was a lot longer then Ivan had hoped for. Although he knew the trip would take a whole day it still had the Russian on edge, fearing he might get pulled over at some point along the way. So far he was 7 hours into it and the blond tied up in the back of his van still hadn’t woken up so that was a plus.. only 17 more hours to go. He knew stopping at a hotel was far too risky as well, not wanting to take the chance of his boyfriend making a scene anywhere they stopped so it looked like Ivan would have to make the entire drive in one shot. He wasn’t too fond of the idea but he’d do anything for his precious Fredka, soon it would all be worth it. Being on the road for so long even helped calm him down for the most part, he wondered if maybe punishing Alfred would be the wrong thing to do in this situation. Yea he still wanted to hurt the teen for what he did to him earlier and breaking up with him, but what he wanted more than anything was to just hold him and love him; and now that they would be living out in the middle of nowhere, nothing could prevent Alfred from leaving him. It made Ivan glad he decided to buy a vacation home, the only problem now was Alfred's family knew who he was. Not a huge problem, it could definitely be avoided with a name change and Ivan didn’t have a problem with living off grid either. The man had already taken his name off of everything that could have traced back to him, so now he just needed to make sure there wasn’t a chance of anyone locating him again. Ivan had already tried doing this in Russia, sadly that time it had failed due to being out in public too much, but that was a learning experience. This time he was in the woods, he could just hunt their own food and only run to the store when needed and because he picked a small town there wasn’t as big of a chance of being recognized anyways. 

After another hour the Russian began to hear sounds from the back, coming to the realization Alfred was starting to wake up. Ivan pulled off to the side of the highway before the young man could fully wake up, getting out of his seat and maneuvering to the back where he was. He could help but smile after seeing the confused look in the boys eyes as he tried to figure out what was happening. “Ivan?” “Shh, don’t hurt yourself Fredka, just go back to sleep” Ivan cooed, opening up a briefcase he had sitting next to the blond to pull out a needle already filled with propofol. He gently took hold of the teens arm, injecting the liquid into him before placing the needle back into the case and closing it. “Goodnight dorogoy~” Ivan leaned down to place a kiss to Alfreds lips before climbing back into the driver's seat to continue the trip. Everything sounded so perfect that it was almost too good to be true. He had a paid off house already, money wasn’t a problem due to his inheritance from his mother’s death. Plus his job was mostly over the phone, Ivan had never brought up what he actually did for a living knowing Alfred wouldn’t have an interest in him if he knew. The man basically sold and traded drugs for a living, he started in Russia though after the “accident” he had to relocate. Most of his business still stayed in Russia although it was a lot harder then he hoped for. Mailing illegal things overseas was never easy but it was manageable if you knew what you were doing. That being said, Ivan saw no future problems at all. The man was so excited he couldn’t even stay mad at anything that happened previously.. It was a new start to everything.

Going on 20 hours Ivan pulled over to take another Ritalin to keep himself awake and alert as well as to make sure Alfred was okay. He knew the boy should stay asleep the rest of the way but there was always a chance that he could wake up too. Just 3 more hours and they would be happy again; and seeing that there was no traffic it could even be less. After lighting a cigarette the man continued their drive, trying to keep himself awake until the pills kicked in. Once they did the rest of the three hours felt like nothing as the Colorado state sign finally came into view, the sigh made Ivan sigh in relief as he drove past it. The man was so excited it was hard to keep himself from speeding the rest of the way there, but to avoid getting pulled over he would have to wait until he at least got to the point they weren’t in civilization anymore. “...Ivan?” As Alfred began to wake up he couldn’t shake off the feeling of confusion. The drugs Ivan previously gave him made him feel like he was floating, nothing even felt real. It actually didn’t feel that bad, a lot better then whatever date rape drug he recieved before. Still, the blond was very confused about what was going on. He didn’t even realize they were in a moving car, “Ivannnn~ where are you” his words slurred together as he spoke, struggling to get into a sitting position though it seemed that wasn’t going to be an option since it was hard to move. He began to wonder if Ivan was even there after getting no response, that was until the side door slid open to reveal an overly excited Russian. Alfred willingly let the man pick him up as he tried to take in his surroundings, the first thing he noticed was how cold it was; making the teen try to get himself closer to the man carrying him. The look of pure confusion spread across his features as he noticed all the trees and mountains surrounding the house. The drugs in his brain were starting to slow down how he processed things as he was still wondering what was going on. He didn’t even remember breaking up with Ivan yesterday, the only thing the blond remembered was waking up just now. “Welcome to your new home fredka. You know I should be angry with you after what happened but you are just too cute right now~” Ivan sat the younger male on the couch after he got him inside, leaving him there to start bringing in the rest of his things out of the van. He preferred to get everything out of the way before settling in and he wasn’t worried at all about the teen running off, knowing far too well the kid was too drugged up to get anywhere in the first place. Honestly after thinking about it Ivan couldn’t help but wonder if he should keep Alfred high like this all the time. It would definitely make things easier for the both of them, plus if he got the blond hooked on whichever drug Ivan chose, he would want to keep taking it. Everything would go a lot smoother keeping him in this kind of state anyways, especially for the first few months… Maybe after he was completely settled into a new lifestyle he could wing him off the drugs to instead make the boy fully dependent on him; that actually sounded like a perfect plan the more Ivan thought about it. 

Alfred stayed put where Ivan had set him as he took in his surroundings, watching as Ivan went back and forth carrying boxes in. He waited for the chance to ask the man what was going on but everytime he was about to ask something he left again and it didn’t help that everything felt like it was going in slow motion. It was like his brain couldn’t keep up with everything that was happening but this time he was relaxed about it. Finally the older man came in and locked the door behind him, giving Alfred a smile before walking towards him, “you said earlier that you should be mad at me? What did I do? And where are we?” Alfred frowned lightly as the man only laughed at him. “You are too funny Fredka. Don’t worry about it, all that matters is we won’t be bothered by anyone anymore. It’s just me and you now” Ivan leaned over to kiss his cheek, glad that the man didn’t remember anything. That side effect of the drug was temporary but that’s why he planned to keep the kid drugged up anyways, so he didn’t have a chance to remember or process anything; that way he could avoid conflict and avoid having to punish him completely. “What’s that?” Alfred stared at the two pills the man poured out into his hand, scooting away a little this time, “I’m not sick, I don’t need medicine” 

“Just take it, you don’t want me to be mad at you da? After this I'll make us something to eat, you’re probably hungry” Alfred nodded to what he said, slowly taking the pills out of Ivan’s hand to take them with a bottle of water the man handed him afterwards. He didn’t want Ivan to be angry with him, he just wanted the man to comfort him right now. The younger man felt so lost and confused still and being around Ivan was the only thing that helped him at the moment. “Does Matthew know where we are? Can I call him?” He looked over at Ivan, noticing his smile falter immediately after he brought his brother up. “Do not talk about him. I don’t want to hear you speak about him again.” Ivan pulled the teen into his lap, staring down at him with a forming smile, “understand?” Although puzzled by why the man would say that Alfred nodded his head, just thankful the man seemed happy with his answer. 

Ivan responded by pulling him into a kiss, linking his arms around his waist as he held him closer. It was worth the wait, all he wanted to do was touch the man all over but he knew Alfred should eat first; though he could enjoy himself a little bit right now, he deserved it after waiting a whole day. Alfred was quick to return the kiss just as eagerly, or he at least tried to. Ivan seemed like he was moving too fast for the blond to keep up with but in reality Alfred was just moving too slow, making it easier for Ivan to take advantage of the situation. The older man found it hard to hold himself back after hearing the small moans coming from the teen while pressing his tongue into his mouth. Ivan felt himself begin to get hard the longer the kiss lasted, only pulling away momentarily to catch his breath before placing kisses down Alfreds neck. Alfred groaned louder as the other man sucked on the nape of his neck, leading him to try to grind down against Ivan’s erection the best he could. Everything started to get hot way to fast causing Alfred to try and take his shirt off as he kept rubbing himself against the older man's erection, “we have to wait dorogoy~ you need to eat first” Ivan kissed the blond one last time before pulling him off his lap and laying him to the side, ignoring the whine of protest. “Just a little longer Fredka, don’t worry I’ll take care of you” Ivan smiled, turning the tv on for the teen as he left to go find what he had stocked up in the kitchen from last time he was here. 

Everything was just too perfect… for once in a long time Ivan actually felt happy and it seemed like Alfred was happy too; even if it was due to drugs, it didn’t matter to Ivan. There wouldn’t be any more problems, distractions, arguments. He couldn’t help but think he should have done this a lot sooner, but at least it was happening now and nothing could take that away from him.

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nsfw, dubious consent, drug use, daddy kink

A simple dinner was something harder that Ivan expected it to be. He basically had to hand feed the boy since he was so drugged up, but either way Ivan found this better than if the kid was sober and fighting him right now. “What do you want to drink Fredka? I wouldn’t recommend alcohol, I don't want you overdosing on those pills” Ivan went through the fridge to see what he had stocked up, looking back at the blond who was slumped over the table. “Something other than water” Ivan took note of the request as he spotted a gatorade bottle, taking that and a small bottle of vodka for himself. With the two bottles in hand he walked over to his lover, pulling the chair out an inch so Alfred could get up. “Can you walk by yourself love? or do you need help?” Alfred shook his head as he managed to sit up straight, laughing lightly at the dizzy feeling he had after moving so fast. “I… I got it, it’s cool.” He grabbed a hold of the Russians shoulder as he stood up, trying to gain his balance before following Ivan down the hall. “Ivan, what drugs did you give me man I feel so fucking weird right now… and also where the hell are we? I’m still confused” the teen continued to follow the man, keeping a hand against the wall as he walked to prevent himself from following over. Due to the unknown drugs in his system his brain wasn’t giving off any signs of danger or that something may be wrong, hell, Alfred didn’t even remember him and Ivan breaking up still. Everything that happened yesterday was all a blur. All the drug did was cause a short term memory loss effect, lack of motor skills, and produce serotonin. “Do you trust me Fredka?” 

“Duh, I love you” Alfred smiled, almost tripping on the way into their new room. “Then don’t question it” the teen nodded slowly as he glanced around the room, sitting down on the bed before he fell over. The room was pretty plain just like the rest of the house, “is this your house? I don’t remember it looking like this” He fell back onto the bed as he rambled on with questions, glancing over at Ivan to notice the man was starting to look annoyed. “Am I making you mad~ you’re always so mad at me, it’s funny” Ivan finished taking a drink from the bottle of liquor before setting it down on the table, noting to himself to give the teen a smaller dose of drugs next time. The man paused for a second before a smile crept over his features as he walked over to stand at the edge of the bed, “so you like making me mad? That’s not very nice of you” Ivan stayed where he was as he watched the boy try to find a comfortable position to lay in. “Do you want to take your clothes off? That would be more comfortable” he leaned down to grab the teens leg, pulling him closer to where he was standing; before he let the blond answer for himself, Ivan was already pulling his pants down. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the sight below him. Of course Alfred was wearing skin tight boxers, the kid just liked to tease him… “lift your arms up hun” Taking the shirt off next, Ivan tossed it to the floor next to the teens pants and smiled warmly at him, “so handsome…” Alfred stared up at the man as a blush spread across his cheeks, he realized he was basically eye level with the man's erection; Ivan was standing at the edge of the bed still with Alfred laying on his stomach facing him. The Russian couldn’t help but smirk as he noticed the boy staring at his hard on, it was about time he did something about it anyways. He’s been waiting enough for this and now that he had Alfred all to himself he wasn’t going to wait any longer, Ivan could basically use the teen as a sex toy if he wanted to. 

Ivan moved his hand down to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down as his other hand tangled itself in the blond locks below him. After pulling his cock free from the slit of his boxers the man groaned lightly in relief as he forced the other males head closer. He noticed Alfred hesitating, prompting him to press the tip up to the boys mouth as he pushed in. The act was easier than he thought it would be, probably because the blond was so out of it but that made everything even better. Ivan didn’t wait to start face fucking the boy; as soon as he felt the warm heat around his dick he immediately began a fast rythem inside the Americans mouth, but he wanted Alfred to enjoy himself too. He paused for a moment, keeping his cock stuffed down the teens throat as he grabbed his bag off the table to pull out a small vibratior. Ivan was sure the toy would fit without any lube and Alfreds muscles should have been relaxed anyways; slowly he pressed the device past the blonds ring, watching as it disappeared into his ass before turning the vibrations on with the remote. Once again he continued the same pace inside Alfreds mouth, enjoying the vibrations around his cock from the teens moans. “Such a good boy Fredka, you love being my little whore don’t you?” Alfred tried his best to keep himself from gagging around the thick organ in his mouth as Ivan sped up. Tears began to stream down his cheeks from choking on it and the vibrations in his ass were already getting the teen hard. He reached his hand down to try and stroke his forming hard on, only for Ivan to quickly pull his hand into a tight grip, “I didn’t say you could do that. If I see you touch your cock I’m not letting you cum at all.” Finally the man pulled out of his mouth, letting Alfred gasp for air as he watched Ivan grab a different bag and pull out several different items. While he waited Alfred found it getting harder to not touch himself, leaving him to squirm lightly as he rubbed himself against the sheets until Ivan came back. 

Ivan joined the teen on the bed, flipping him over momentarily as he pinched the blonds nipples a few times before placing nipple clamps on them. “I-Ivan— it hurts, please take it off” Alfred cried out louder as his lover only pinched the clips down harder, noticing how his dick throbbed from the pain. “You seem to like it though dorogoy.” Ivan pulled away from the blonds abused nipples, moving back down to his ass, “do you want daddy to fuck you?” He smirked at how worked up the American was already… and he was absolutely beautiful. The boy looked so desperate to be fucked right now and Ivan was happy to help, although he wanted to stretch this out as long as he could until he had the boy a complete mess. “Yes daddy please, put it in!” Alfred whined as he tried to press himself against the older man's erection, his moans only getting louder as Ivan began to slowly rub his hand over his dick. The movements were way too slow for the young man's liking, taking things in his own hands Alfred began to try and press his hips up to make Ivan jerk him off faster but that only made the man stop completely. “Nyet. Be good boy.” Already nodded his head in response, shrinking down as the man glared at him and he let Ivan move at his own pace even though he wanted more. Finally the man started to move his hand faster, causing the blond to cry out in pleasure as he arched his back off the bed. “I-Ivan— daddy please I’m cumming! Fuck!” He felt his orgasm approaching fast and not a second longer the boy gasped loudly as his liquids coated his stomach and Ivan's hand. 

“Did I say you could cum whore?” Ivan smiled down at the smaller male before flipping him over onto his stomach, “that’s okay… I’ll forgive you just this once.” Ivan already knew that what he was planning was going to be enough of a punishment anyways. As Alfred felt the head of the mans cock press up to his hole he quickly tried to jerk away, “n-no the vibrator is still in me” he was still struggling to catch his breath after such an intense orgasm, the vibrations in his ass starting to feel strange now. “I know slut.” Ivan smirked as he took hold of his lovers hips, guiding the tip of his cock inside the boy as he slowly slid in. He could feel Alfred tense up around him and it wasn’t long until he felt the tip of his cock hit the vibrator, pushing it further inside the boy as he slid the rest of the way in. “No! Fuck- Ivan it hurts! Oh god~” the vibrator was now directly hitting the boy's prostate and the pleasure was building up way too fast for him to keep up with and within a few moments Alfred was getting hard again. Ivan noticed how big of a reaction the movement caused the teen and decided to stay where he was, smirking to himself as he watched the boy squirm and sob out in pleasure. “I-Ivan I’m cumming again, please!” Alfred was starting to cry now from the overwhelming sensations pushing him over the edge as Ivan pulled harshly on the nipple clamps. Once again the teen was cumming as he twitched, not even able to regain his composure before the larger man started to set a slow place inside of him. 

“N-No~ please Ivan, I can't anymore, take it out! Please!” The vibrator was still pressed directly into his prostate, each thrust only forcing it to hit the same spot over and over again. “One more time baby I’m so close” Ivan groaned as he continued to pound into the tight heat below him, feeling closer to his orgasm as the vibrator hit the tip of his cock each time he would thrust in. The boy under him was practically screaming in pleasure now and Ivan had to admit that he was so lucky to have Alfred in his life. The kid was a wet dream come true. As Ivan felt his climax approaching he reached around to stroke the blonds erection, trying to get him to reach a third orgasm as well. “F-Fuck fuck fuck” Alfred gripped onto the sheets until his knuckled turned white, his eyes rolling back as the pleasure over took him. “Cum you little cock slut. You’re nothing but a fucking sex toy, I could keep fucking you for hours if I wanted to and you couldn’t stop me. You’re pathetic.” Alfred only nodded at the man's words, too out of it to even understand what he was saying. All he could think about was how good he felt at the moment and before he knew it the same feeling from earlier was pooling around his stomach, “Yes daddy~ I’m cumming!” The teen came with a sob of pleasure, Ivan soon following after him. The Russian squeezed the boys hips tighter as he pushed all the way in, coating his insides with cum. Both men panted as they tried to catch their breath, Ivan pulling out after a few seconds then removed the vibrator from the teens ass. 

“You did so good Fredka~” he smiled down at his lover, turning Alfred over to remove the clamps from his nipples. Alfred returned the smile, feeling more out of it now then he did before as a dazed expression covered his face. “I’m tired” He reached for the blankets to cover himself up before curling up into the warmth, as he laid there and came down from his orgasm high he also started to get more sober. Causing more questions to rise in his head as he glanced around the room and watched Ivan get dressed, “... hey Ivan, wasn’t I supposed to be in school today? You still didn’t answer any of my questions. How did I get here?” Alfred hesitated to ask as Ivan turned to look at him, the man's demeanor starting to make him nervous. As Alfred began to sober up the last thing he remembered was being at Ivan’s house and now they were in a different house… and it was even weirder that Ivan wasn’t answering any of his questions. “We’ll discuss this later. Let’s get you some pills and we can get some sleep okay dorogoy?” Alfred stared at him for a second as he sat up in the bed, keeping the blanket draped over his shoulders. “No. I don’t want any more of those drugs.. where’s my phone?” 

“Fredka. Don’t be bad.” Ivan glared at him as he took one of the pills from the bottle, walking over to the boy. As Ivan got closer, Alfred scooted back further onto the bed and shook his head, “I don’t want that. Ivan please, just tell me what’s going on” Alfred cried out as the larger man grabbed him by his hair to yank him back over to him, “you are going to take this fucking pill or I will make you sleep outside in the snow tonight.” The man hissed, forcing the pill inside the blonds mouth. He handed Alfred the bottle of gatorade, watching closely as he swallowed it, “open your mouth. I want to see that it’s gone.” After checking Ivan smiled again at the teen and laid down next to him in the bed, letting go of the grip in his hair.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it? It’s better to just be good.” Alfred laid there in shock and confusion as the man just pulled him closer to cuddle; he knew that whatever was in the pill would take effect again soon so he had until then to try and figure out what the hell was going on. His worry and building nerves were sobering him up faster and now more memories were slowly coming back to him. “Ivan… do people know where we are? D-Did you take me?” The realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks, making him tense up in the man's grasp. ‘ _ What the fuck… this guy is fucking insane.’ _

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence

With all the memories slowly coming to him Alfred was in a complete loss of words, he couldn’t believe Ivan would go and do something like this. It made him sick to his stomach to think the man he once trusted and loved drugged him and drove him out to god knows where. ‘ _ Stay calm. I can find a way out’  _ that’s what Alfred wanted to keep telling himself but he didn’t even know where they were at, and if the psychopath kept drugging him he knew his chances were slim. He was still tense around Ivan’s grasp as the two laid there in bed, terrified to think what would end up happening to him. He  _ had _ to find a way out. “Ivan… I need to go to the bathroom.” He stared at the wall as he waited for a response from the man, to his surprise Ivan was acting completely calm about this whole situation. “Okay dorogoy, it’s down the hall” Ivan kissed his cheek before releasing the grip he had on him. The man was fine with Alfred leaving to do as he pleased around the house, it’s not like he could get anywhere by escaping. They were surrounded by miles of forest and the kid would surely die of hypothermia or a bear attack if he even tried to get away. 

“O-Okay thank you.” Alfred was out of the bed in a second, rushing down the hall to find a bathroom. First he knew he needed to get that pill out of his system before it started to take effect then he could work on getting the fuck out of here. Once the blond found the bathroom door he swiftly locked it behind him and kneeled next to the toilet, pressing his fingers into the back of his throat to throw up. Internally the teen was panicking; of course he’s never had to go through anything like this in his entire life and had no clue what to do in a situation like this. Alfred didn’t want to think it was impossible to get away but truthfully he was terrified of what the future held. He didn’t know if Ivan planned to kill him, keep him prisoner here, or god knows what. All he knew was the man was sick and he needed to get away as fast as possible. It took a few attempts to get the pill out of his system and he hoped Ivan didn’t hear him throwing it up. The male got up as he flushed the toilet, using the mouthwash in the cabinet to get the taste out of his mouth. Now he knew he needed to come up with a plan, there wasn’t a chance he would feel the effect of the drugs again so he should be sober enough to try and leave. ‘ _ Okay okay calm down, I just got to run.’  _ Maybe he could run until he found a car or the city. Alfred knew it was certainly a risky move but it was the only shot he had right now; there was no way he was staying here with that psychopath. He hesitated to open the door, peaking out to make sure Ivan wasn’t standing anywhere before slowly moving out into the hall. Without a second thought Alfred quietly backed towards the door, keeping his gaze focused on Ivan’s room to make sure the man didn’t come out and as soon as his back hit the door Alfred slipped his shoes back on and booked it outside. The male didnt even think about how cold it was outside. He just kept running through the snow, glancing back every so often to make sure the crazy man wasn’t following him. It made him thankful years of being in football kept him able to run a mile without getting out of breath and the adrenaline rushing through his veins made it feel not as cold. He knew if he just kept this up for a few miles or so he would be free. 

Ivan’s eyes snapped back open as soon as he heard the door slam down the hall, immediately bolting out of bed. He didn’t actually think the boy was  _ that  _ stupid to try and run. “God damnit!” It’s not that the man was worried he would be able to find help, he knew he would die before then. This just meant he had to go out of his way to hunt the younger man down and Ivan really didn’t feel like going through the trouble. While muttering angrily to himself he slipped on his coat and boots then made his way to his closet to retrieve his rifle before following the teen out into the woods. It annoyed the man to find he still hasn’t spotted Alfred anywhere, all he had to go off of was the footprints in the snow. “Fredka! If you come back I won’t hurt you!” Ivan yelled into the woods, and truthfully either way this went Alfred was going to get punished for trying to run from him. The kid needed to learn that he was  **never** leaving. The Russian was practically fuming in rage as he trudged through the snow. At this point the teen should have been slowing down now, no human could stand this type of weather for more than 15 minutes even if they wore heavy layers and Ivan knew for a fact the boy didn’t have much clothing on. He stayed alert and quiet, trying to listen for any noises or signals to where the blond may be as he continued to follow the footprints. As he continued through the wilderness Ivan stopped dead in his tracks where the footprints seemed to have stop as well and glanced around the surrounding area, “Fredka? I know you’re here… come out dorogoy I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t make this harder for yourself” 

The run was a lot harder than Alfred expected it to be; around the ten minutes mark he began to get out of breath and as soon as he slowed his pace the cold hit him. In a panic all the teen could think to do was cover his tracks with more snow and hide in some bushes, praying to god Ivan wouldn’t find him. He didn’t know what the plan was now, the cold ended up being too much for him to handle and he was beginning to fear for the worse whether that be death from hypothermia or Ivan catching him. As he clung onto himself to try to keep warm he began to hear noises in the distance, quickly pressing his hand against his mouth to muffle any noises. When he was finally able to see Ivan approaching he could feel his blood pressure rise, getting worse when he noticed the gun in his hand. ‘ _ Fuck fuck fuck’  _ Alfred clamped his hand harder against his mouth as his breathing began to get heavier, watching with wide eyes through the bushes as the man started to look around. He debated if he should try to run or stay put; either way Alfred knew the outcome wouldn’t end well for him. In the end Alfred decided on staying put, squeezing his eyes shut in fear of being found. He listened to the footsteps surrounding him, his anxiety peaking when he heard the man stop walking completely. Alfred knew the man couldn’t see him so what could he be doing? Did he give up? Suddenly the silence was interrupted with the sound of Ivan’s gun going off, making Alfred scream through his hand at the abrupt sound. 

“There you are you little bitch” Alfred gasped as he felt two hands grab at his shirt and pull him out of his hiding spot. Immediately the teen screamed, fighting to get away from the man the best he could while yelling for help. Apparently a swift kick to the balls was enough to push Ivan over the edge and in return the man grabbed his rifle and pointed it towards the Americans head, “I will kill both of us right now if you don’t stop it.” With wide teary eyes Alfred only nodded in pure fear as he stared at the barrel of the gun, slowly looking up at the crazed man, “p-please don’t shoot me.” The freezing feeling was starting to eat at him, noticing he couldn’t even feel his fingertips and toes anymore and it burned so bad; Alfred didn’t know if that was worse or going back with Ivan was. Slowly Ivan lowered the gun, glaring at the teen for a moment before lifting the blond up over his shoulder, “you are in a lot of trouble. Why did you try to run?! I’ve been good to you today and you went and ruined it.” Ivan continued to ramble on about this and that while Alfred remained silent as he cried to himself, knowing that talking would only make the man angrier. The walk back felt like hours due to how much pain the teen was in, he could hardly feel his hands and feet by now and it felt like they were set on fire. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he noticed they were no longer in the woods, just happy to finally be inside where it was warm even if Ivan was planning on beating the shit out of him. What Alfred didn’t expect though was for Ivan to drop him down in the snow; as soon as his hands and feet made contact with the ground it felt like they were going to melt off and Alfred tried his best to muffle a scream. He gave Ivan a look of pure terror, watching as the man grabbed a chain that was connected to the porch and attached it around Alfreds neck, “W-What are you doing?!” Alfred started to cry harder as he frantically tried to get the chain off his neck but each time his fingers came into contact with the cold metal it felt like touching a hot stove. “You will stay out here tonight, don’t worry I’ll give you a blanket” Ivan’s cruel smile only made Alfreds stomach drop, not believing that Ivan was actually being serious. There was no way he would survive a night out here even with a fucking blanket. “N-No please, I’m sorry I want to go back in! D-Don’t!” Alfred was now sobbing as he watched the man disappear inside, realizing he was starting to hyperventilate.

What seemed about five minutes later Ivan returned to his little Fredka, throwing him the blanket from the porch and smiled at him, “goodnight love, I’ll see you in the morning~” Ivan turned around, ignoring the boy's screams and pleas as he went back inside. He knew that keeping the kid out here more than an hour or two would probably kill him, he wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to hear Alfred scream for mercy, then he’d save him. This was the best punishment Ivan could think of, after this he knew the blond would learn his lesson about trying to leave. The Russian took a seat in the living room, watching his lover through the window with a bottle of vodka in hand. It was actually cute to see the boy trying to warm up with the blanket, Ivan couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit. 

Alfred actually held in longer than he expected before he started to scream for Ivan and when he finally broke Ivan couldn’t have been more satisfied. “Please! Ivan please it hurts! I’m so sorry I won’t do this again, please don’t kill me! I love you!” The words were music to his ears, but it wasn’t enough. It had only been 30 minutes, surely he could withstand a little more. Alfred felt hopeless as his pleas seemed to go unheard. He was freezing, terrified, and beginning to feel ill; the fact that it was getting dark outside didn’t help either but that was the least of his concerns right now. By this point he couldn't feel anything, the blanket was no help in keeping him warm; once the material got wet from the snow it only made things worse for him. Even the wetness on his face from previous tears were starting to freeze, this was by far the worst feeling Alfred had ever experienced. “IVAN!!” The blond continued to scream the name over and over again until his voice became hoarse, not having it in him to yell for the man's help anymore. It was obvious Ivan wasn’t going to come save him… he knew running was a bad idea. As more time passed Alfred started to grow more dizzy and go into coughing fits, he didn’t expect to be awake for much longer at the rate this all was happening. He had already convinced himself that Ivan had left him here to die, so when he saw the front door open and the man step out he believed he was starting to hallucinate. “I-Ivan?” 

The desperate look on the blonds face almost made the man laugh as he walked towards him; he was glad to see such a thing actually worked. Ivan just hoped Alfred wouldn’t be too sick after all of this, but still he needed to learn his lesson. “It’s me dorogoy, are you cold?” The Russian crouched down to the boys eye level, smiling warmly when the other male immediately clung to him. “Yes yes please I’m so sorry please it hurts so bad I-I can’t feel anything.” Ivan returned the hug to keep Alfred in place after realizing the teen was having trouble sitting up and keeping a hold of him. “Are you going to try and run again?” 

“No! I won’t, ever. Please I’m so cold” Alfred didn’t even know if he was crying, he had barely any feeling in his face anymore and he was able to feel some relief with Ivan’s body heat pressed up to him.”good boy… how about we warm you up da?” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a thank you to everyone who is enjoying this! At first I was just writing for fun but it’s actually motivating to see how many people like it and use constructive criticism to help me improve <3


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con, Torture

“Please, I’m so cold. I-I won’t run again please let me go inside” the blond whimpered through his jittering, trying to warm himself up against the larger man. He was sure he had frostbite by now and it was way more painful then he imagined it to be. “Oh I’ll warm you up dorogoy.” Alfred nodded in relief, trusting that the man would do the right thing; though what he didn’t realize was that Ivan had something different planned. The man peeled his coat off and laid it down over the snow before pushing Alfred down on it, not able to help but laugh at the teens confused and frightened face, “don’t be scared fredka, I’m helping you. This is what you wanted” Ivan knew he would have to make this quick though since the poor boy looked worse than he expected, but still after this he knew Alfred should learn his lesson. Ignoring the blond's panic Ivan began to yank his pants down, glad that the teen was too cold to try and fight back; that definitely made things easier. “I-Ivan please n-no, please” The pain was increasing by the second and when Alfred couldn’t think things could get worse, the cold against his bare skin made him want to scream. Of course he expected Ivan to give him a punishment of some sort but this seemed too extreme even for the Russian. Even though he was terrified of the man, Alfred couldn’t help but try to get closer to him for warmth. “Shh it’s okay Fredka~ you won’t be trying to escape anymore now will you?” Alfred shook his head as he clung onto the man, watching as Ivan pulled his pants down a little to expose his hard on. “N-No I won’t, I’m so sorry” He was just glad Ivan seemed to accept the apology and even though he wasn’t happy about the idea of getting raped, Alfred couldn’t deny that the warmth was something he craved; As long as Ivan was happy and he could go inside after this. 

Soon enough the blond felt the tip of the man's cock entering him and the feeling of heat spreading through his lower regions made him sigh in relief as Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan’s neck, trying to pull him closer to get more warmth. “Good boy Fredka, I love you so much. If you are good I won’t hurt you okay?” Ivan pushed further in until he was down to the base, groaning softly from how tight the teen was. Plus the way Alfred was shivering made it feel even better with how the vibrations went straight to his cock. To Ivan the cold was bearable, the man was used to it growing up in Russia so it actually humored him to see how badly Alfred was reacting to it. He didn’t bother to start out with a slow pace this time since he knew keeping the teen out in the cold for much longer would probably make him incredibly ill; as he began pounding into the boy underneath him, Ivan couldn’t help but smile at the lovely sounds he was making. It was mostly quiet whimpers that sounded like a mix between pain and pleasure, but it was so adorable. He was so happy he had Alfred all to himself, forever. 

“I-Ivan it hurts, please I love you. I want to go inside, it hurts so bad” Alfred expected that the man's body heat would at least help, but by this point his body was exposed to the cold for way too long. Even talking was starting to hurt, everytime the blond spoke it came out as a whisper and he wondered if the other male could even hear him because he just continued fucking him instead of showing any signs of sympathy. This was actually worse then anything Alfred expected Ivan to do; it was inhumane. He didn’t understand how another human being could treat someone like this and not feel bad, it was disgusting; but even though he despised the man for it, he didn’t want to make Ivan mad anymore if this was going to be the outcome. The teen didn’t even care if the man was trying to make it enjoyable, it was pure hell. The way Ivan would kiss his neck and try to stroke his flaccid cock would only make Alfred want to throw up; His body was so numb he couldn’t even feel Ivan’s cock thrusting in and out of him. “I l-love you- please stop.” 

“Be quiet dorogoy, I’m almost done. I love you too” Alfred cringed as the man sped up and he figured closing his eyes and pretending this wasn’t happening would be for the best. ‘ _ The police will find me, it’s okay. I’m okay’ _ the reassurance wasn’t really effective but it’s all Alfred had right now. He knew eventually he would be found…. but he didn’t know if Ivan would kill him by then. Were people even looking for him? Surly Matthew has called the police by now. He could tell Ivan was close by the way he was panting and soon enough the man was cumming inside of him, which actually made Alfred glad. After this the teen wasn’t going to try to run ever again. “You did so good Fredka. I’m sure you learned your lesson now” Ivan kissed the top of his head before pulling out and getting his pants back up. He didn’t even bother dressing the teen back, instead wrapping the blond up in his coat as he walked back up the porch and inside the house. “You are so cute Fredka.. you were outside for only a hour and you act like you’re dying” Ivan couldn’t help but laugh at how the younger male was overreacting; It was nothing a warm bath wouldn’t fix, Ivan didn’t understand why he was acting like he was dying. “S-Sorry.” Even though he hated being back in this hell hole he couldn't deny that the warmth felt amazing. “Why are you saying sorry? I’m not mad at you, I just said you are cute” “Sorry.” Ivan rolled his eyes at that as he sat the teen down on the floor as he got the bath ready, making sure the water wasn’t too hot or too cold before filling the tub up. He figured that Alfred was just pretty shaken up right now, after a bath and new clothes the boy should be okay again. 

Alfred was glad the man stopped trying to conversate, he didn’t really have the energy or want to in the first place anyways. Seeing the bath fill up actually made the blond happy and he moved to get in it before it was even full, curling up inside as soon as he sat down. Sadly enough the feeling that washed over him felt like the best thing he experienced in his life after what just happened, everything still hurt like hell but it was at least warm now. He placed his hands in the water to try and fix his frostbite, cringing a little at the weird feeling in his fingers as they began to warm up again. “I love you Fredka, if you promise to be good I won’t do this or drug you again. I just want us to be happy together, that’s it. You are so special to me” Ivan sat down next to the tub and lit a cigarette, not really surprised when the teen didn’t say anything back to him. He knew Alfred had a rough few days so he wasn’t going to press him any further; soon everything would be all better anyways. 

  
  
  


“What do you mean you have no leads?! Am I paying you 15 grand to just fuck around?” Arthur was now fuming by this point as he paced around his living room across from the private detective. “Dad please, don’t be mea-“ “your brother could be dead don’t fucking tell me what to do!” The English man figured this guy would have atleast something to go off of after three days of his son missing but apparently he didn’t know how to do his job. It’s been three days Arthur couldn’t even sleep because he was dreading a call from the police saying his son was found dead; as a parent this was his worst nightmare. Even worse the last thing he said to Alfred was that he was disowning him; he felt like such a piece of shit. “Sir, I’m doing everything I can. I understand this is a very unfortunate circumstance, but I promise I will find your son. I’ve done research on Ivan Braginski and the man is already being investigated by police for being involved in a drug ring and my records show he was involved in countless crimes including homicide. With this information we need to try to find your son as fast as possible, so if you have any information that could be of use please share” 

“That’s just great news. So he’s a murder too?! And I already gave you everything I know! I didn’t even know my son was gay!” Matthew listened to the conversation continue between the two men as he sat quietly on the couch, trying to think of anything that could be of use. It made him angry that Alfred didn’t tell him as much about Ivan as he wanted, but he knew his brother didn’t think the man was dangerous. With time dragging on Matthew couldn’t help but wonder if maybe his brother was dead already.. The thought haunted him but he couldn’t deny it was a possibility. “Thank you Mr. Kirkland, we’ll have more leads soon. I promise I’ll bring your son back” Matthew watched as the man collected his things and left, turning over to his father just in time to see the man break down into tears. “Dad it’s okay.. we’ll find him” Matthew forced a smile as he got up to comfort his father, bringing the man into a tight hug. “It’s not okay. What if he’s dead. The last time we talked he thought I hated him and now that’s his last memory of me Matthew… I’m such a terrible father” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
